


It Started Innocently

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub Play, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Geek!Dean, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Nude pictures, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Dean, Tumblr, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was not the most popular kid in school. He was all books and the internet. So when he has to move to a new town and go to a new school he knows he isn't missed. He was always known as the weird kid that freaked out about tv shows anyway. He stumbles upon a classmate's tumblr and things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was not the most popular kid in school. He was all books and the internet. So when he has to move to a new town and go to a new school he knows he isn't missed. He was always known as the weird kid that freaked out about tv shows anyway.

It's the middle of the year so that's a bit awkward but he can deal. It's his senior year and he couldn't be happier. Soon he'll be going to college where he will hopefully meet people he actually likes. A few more months that he has to stick out and then he'll be free, he already even has a scholarship. He's wearing a vintage Star Trek t-shirt and jeans under a hoodie and his dad's old leather jacket. He walks in to the school's office and asks for his schedule. The administration is polite as they tell him to wait. He sits in a chair facing the principal's office. After a few minutes he sees another boy leave the office. He has on torn jeans with a chain dangling off the side of them, combat boots, a plain black shirt with a spiked bracelet. His hair goes in all directions, spiked in some places and it's so _dark._ Tattoos cover his right arm, there's writing, angel wings, a date, and something else Dean can't see clearly. As Dean continues to stare he sees this boy also has an eyebrow piercing and gauges, but what really strikes Dean is this kid's eyes. They're the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen, saying blue doesn't give them justice, they're like the ocean and Dean can't look away. Luckily the rather attractive boy doesn't notice as he storms out of the office.

 

Dean is fascinated by this guy, but he's too shy to ever talk to him. That chance is out the window anyway. They give him his schedule and he heads to his first class. The day goes by pretty quickly. No one talks to him and he's fine with that. He stays on his phone scrolling through tumblr under the table so his teachers don't see. His home room teacher gives him his locker. 589. He doesn't go to it until after school is over though. He kneels on the ground and tries to unlock his bottom locker. He is at it for about 4 minutes when he feels someone standing behind him.

 

"Can you you move so I can get my shit?" He hears the voice say just as he unlocks it.

 

"Y-yeah, sorry." Dean says as he stands and turns to come face to face with the guy from earlier. He looks away and blushes furiously.

 

"Thanks." He hears the dark haired boy mumble as he grabs his fitted leather jacket out of his locker along with a lighter. He's more stunning up close, even though he isn't Dean's type. He's actually the opposite of Dean's type, so he has no idea why when the guy slings on his jacket Dean can feel a smile brushing over him.

 

"You okay?" He hears the boy ask quizzically.

 

"What? Yeah, I mean... Yes I'm fine." Dean replies extremely nervously, the boy looks at his shirt and one side of his mouth quirks up.

 

"Nice shirt." He says before turning, pulling out a cigarette and walking away. Dean watches as this boy leaves the building, the chain on his belt loop hitting a button on his pants making a clinking noise. He's very graceful under all of it, his movements fluid and smooth. It makes Dean swoon. He puts his books into his locker and walks out into the cold January air. It feels like the cold is biting at his face as he shuffles to his car. Once inside he waits for his younger brother Sam. Who is much more academically capable then he is. Dean's into Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Harry Potter, whereas Sam is into the history of America and the periodic table. He waits for the freshman in the impala that is slowly heating up. He rubs his hands together hoping the friction will warm his hands.

 

"I hate this place." Sam says as he gets in the car begrudgingly.

 

"Why we just got here?" Dean asks as he pulls out of the driveway.

 

"I'm in classes for 6th graders. I've learned all this stuff." He says as he crosses his arms.

 

"Calm down, just ask for the AP classes." The older brother suggests.

 

"They are the AP classes!" He says exasperatedly.

 

"Ask for 10th grade classes. Take a placement test, I don't know, tell mom." Dean says, he barely remembers how to get back to their new house.

 

"You kidding me? I can't stress mom out with this stuff! That's why I'm telling you. You're 18 you can be my guardian and ask for new classes." Sam says excitedly.

 

"Dude I'm your brother. I go to the school, I'm not your guardian. Just, just ask yourself first. If they give you any hassle I'll talk to mom about it." Dean rolls his eyes and pulls in to their driveway.

 

"Fine." Sam gets out of the car and goes into the house. Dean follows and takes a deep breath when he gets inside. It's warm and cozy and he smells food. Mom is in a good mood. He goes into the kitchen and kisses his mother's cheek.

 

"How was your day sweetie?" She asks as she stirs some sort of sauce.

 

"Great! My teachers are bearable and no one messed with me." Dean smiles and leans against the counter and talks to his mom.

 

"That's the spirit. I have work and I'm going to be out of town for the next three days so you have to take care of Sammy. I'll leave money like usual." She says with a smile that really just conveys sadness. She hates leaving, she likes being home and being there for the boys, but since no one else has a job who else is going to pay the bills. Dean smiles at her and then goes upstairs to his room. He immediately takes off his jeans and puts on sweatpants. Mmmmm, comfy, warm, sweatpants. He sits on his bed and leans against his headboard. With his laptop in his lap he browses the internet. Making rounds on tumblr, YouTube, Facebook. 3 hours pass (when did that happen I just logged in), and he's called down to dinner. 

 

"Meet anybody interesting today?" Their mother asks.

 

"There's a guy in my home room who can juggle." Sam says sarcastically.

 

"I'm serious. Any potential friends?" She asks hopefully.

 

"I don't know, we don't need friends really. Right Dean?" Sam says.

 

"Yeah. We were fine without them before we even came here." Dean says.

 

"Stop it. You two had friends." Mary says. "Sam you were friends with that Jo girl, and that other guy Ash. And Dean you had-" she tries to list someone but stops trying when she knows there is no one. She closes her mouth and changes the subject. The rest of dinner they talk about other things, like the new house, and movies. After dinner Dean does the dishes and they all hang out in the living room with their mom. She's not home all the time so they try to be with her as much as possible. Their dad died in a house fire when Sam was 6 months old. Dean barely remembers him and Sam doesn't at all. It made things hard, Mary had to work a lot so Dean is like Sam's surrogate parent. She can get in some nasty attitudes and she has awful migraines, so the boys always try to be with her when she is in a good mood. She just got a promotion so things are a little better, but it's still hard.

 

They watch a documentary about the ocean but Dean doesn't pay attention much. He's too busy trying to find new blogs to follow. He follows one for Star Trek, another for Harry Potter, some for art. As he's looking for a more music ones he comes across a person with an icon of a hand smoking. He usually doesn't look at those but he recognizes the tattoo on the hand. It's a date, just like the guy from earlier. He knows he shouldn't, it's an invasion of privacy right. He can't help it, you can tell a lot of things by a persons tumblr. He clicks on it. 

 

_18 and stuck in no man's land. NSFW warning._

 

The description reads, he starts scrolling and wow he likes this guys music taste. Half of it he doesn't know, but the other half he knows. And loves. It's a lot of photography and music, some of this person's own stuff too. He stops practically stalking this guy and thinks to himself. Maybe it isn't him, maybe the tattoo is a coincidence. He figures it isn't him until he sees a picture. It's a black and white picture of the back of a naked man. On the man's right arm are the tattoos that the guy from school has. No doubt about it. Dean doesn't want to but he stares. The sharp angles of this guy are incredibly attractive. He's muscular but not too muscular. His shoulder blades stick out and you can see his gauges even from this angle. Then he stares at this guy's ass. He feels his cheeks go red and arousal starting to pool in his stomach. He is very uncomfortable and a little turned on as he clicks the follow button. What's the harm right? And what are the chances he'll find out that it's him anyway. He exits the tumblr app and spends the rest of the night pondering whether he should unfollow the guy. Part of him thinks it's wrong and the other part wants to see more. 

The next day at school as he is approaching his locker the guy is standing there. Leaning against the lockers. When he sees Dean he smirks at him. It's like he knows. Dean tries not to stare at him but it's hard when you saw him naked. Almost all of him at least. He walks away when Dean gets close so Dean thanks god that he doesn't have to deal with talking to him. Days go by like this, the guy just smirks or winks at him, then walks away. Dean is in History when he checks his notifications. His heart stops, the guy (whose name is still a mystery) is following him back. 

When he regains control of himself he checks to make sure it's him. It is. The first image as he scrolls down is from an upward angle. It's him, neck thrown back, body layed out on the bed, his hand wrapped around his large hard cock. Dean lets out small noise of shock and arousal which he plays off as confusion so people will stop looking at him. He swallows hard and knows how incredibly inappropriate this is. He's looking at porn (of a fellow fucking student) at school. He can't get himself to look away. The way this guy's body is slightly arched off the bed, precome on the tip of his length, his clenched jaw. Dean can feel himself getting harder and harder by the second. He manages to pry himself away from the picture and he checks his messages. 

He has an ask.

_Like what you see?_

I'm sure you can guess who it is. Dean nearly passes out. He can't know it's him. He can't. There's no way. He doesn't answer. When school ends he doesn't go to his locker, too scared to see the mystery man. When he gets home he has a good long wank. He knows it's completely shameful what he's doing, but he's not the one that put the picture on the internet. He justifies it enough to himself and fantasizes about the guy who's locker is above his. 

After this incident he can't even look at the dark haired boy. Until he is forced to.  He gets called to the office a week later, well he thinks it's the office. It's really the guy, who smirks at him deviously. 

"I got you out of class." He says as he corners Dean into a janitors closet.

"Why." Dean replies, as the other boy closes and locks the door. His heart is racing. 

"I think you know why." He says as he stalks towards Dean. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean's breath hitches, he moves away from the other boy until his back presses against the wall.

"Don't play dumb." 

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I like your shoelaces." The boy says. Dean gives up, he gives the boy a small smile.

"Thanks, I stole them from the president." He manages to stutter out. The dark haired boy puts his hand on the wall next to Dean's head and leans in. They both close the space between them and press their lips together. It feels like electricity pulsing through him. Dean brings his hand up to the other boy's neck and tangles his fingers in his hair. It quickly becomes more desperate. Simple kissing begins to get more heated, the other boy nips and bites at Dean's lips until they're bright pink and sore. He drags his tongue across Dean's lips like he has all the time in the world, he moves his hand to Dean's side, grabbing at his shirt a little hard. Everything is too much and not enough. Dean can feel his growing hard on pressing against the fabric of his underwear. The other boy pulls away and Dean is disappointed to say the least.

"I knew it was you." The other boy says, a sly smile playing on his pink lips.

"How." Dean asks, he's beyond trying to hide it now.

"Your URL is your twitter handle." He says. 

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Well, it's nice to know someone in real life that has a tumblr. I like your blog." The dark haired boy says as he turns to leave.

"Wait, I don't even know your name." Dean says.

"It's Castiel. I'll see you around Dean." He says with another smile. Dean is left on the closet utterly confused. He sits for a while thinking and waiting for his erection up go away. No way he's getting off at school.

  _Castiel._ He's the one with the body of an angel. And he knows Dean has seen him naked. Dean wonders what even just happened. Made out with someone who he doesn't even know would be the easy answer. But why? Castiel didn't seem interested. He checks Castiel's tumblr and bites his lip to keep from letting out any noise. It's a 4 panel post. The first one is his biting his lip and his collarbones. The second his chest, the third his navel, the fourth his cock. Dripping come, and incredibly high res. But what gets him is the caption.

_You know who you are._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean goes back to class once he has himself under control. He is beyond flustered. He stays off of tumblr for the rest of the day. That doesn't mean he doesn't think about Castiel, but he makes the website off limits for himself. He is so very confused. Why did Castiel get him out of class and make out with him? Just to leave and act like nothing happened. Why did he direct those pictures at Dean? Why did Dean want nothing more then to get truly fucked by this guy. 

He doesn't go to school the next day. His anxiety gets the best of him and he can't stand to face Castiel. Even if he wants to feel those beautiful lips against his own. He stays in bed, watches batman, tells his mom he's sick. His curiosity gets the best of him and he checks the internet. He logs in to tumblr and goes to Castiel's blog. His description is different now. 

 

_Denny's parking lot, 6:30._

 

What the actual fuck. He surely isn't talking to Dean. Besides, how would he know that Dean would look? This is impossible. But Dean wants to know what this means. So he comes up with a bull shit excuse for his mom and plans on going anyway.

 

-

 

 

 

This is insane. He thinks to himself as he freezes his ass off in his car. It's almost 6:40 and he feels idiotic. Castiel isn't going to show. He starts up the engine and begins to leave. He is about to turn onto the main road when a figure taps the window. He rolls it down and it's Cas.

 

"You got my message. I can get in right?" The dark haired boy asks.

 

"Y-yeah sure." He says, unlocking the passenger side door. Cas goes around the impala and gets in.

 

"Couldn't keep away from my blog huh Winchester?" He says, a triumphant smile displayed on his face.

 

"What do you want?" Dean asks nervously. Cas doesn't answer, he just directs Dean where to drive and changes the subject.

 

"You know, it's funny that you found my blog so quickly. I mean, I thought you were cute so this is a win for me." He says, his hands behind his head.

 

"I'm not _cute._ What's a win?"

 

"I'm getting laid tonight. By the new kid. Who looks like a virgin but kisses like a pornstar."

 

"Who?" Dean asks, he quickly realizes he means him. "What do you mean you're getting laid? Who said anything about that?" 

 

"Honestly Winchester. You give me sex eyes constantly and you got as hard as a rock when we made out yesterday." Cas chuckles making Dean even more uncomfortable.

 

"That doesn't mean I give consent." Dean says stubbornly. Castiel laughs, it's deep and hearty, and delicious.

 

"I'm not going to rape you or anything. I'm just saying, I know it's going to be easy as hell to get into your pants." Cas smiles at Dean.

 

"Why don't I just take you home." Dean says, a little insulted and embarrassed. 

 

"Oh come on, I hoped you'd be less sensitive." Cas says, and it's the first thing to come out of his mouth that makes Dean feel like he's actually interested in him. Dean continues to take Castiel's driving instructions.

 

"I'm sorry I'm not what you hoped for man." Dean replies a little ticked off.

 

"Pull into there." Cas says. Dean does as Castiel instructed. It's a park parking lot. It's pitch black outside, the moon doesn't even shed any light. Dean turns off the car and they sit there for a while. In silence. 

 

"So you like The Clash?" Cas says. 

 

"Yeah." Dean says awkwardly. Castiel bites his lip and Dean wishes he wasn't so easily aroused. 

 

"Why weren't you in school today?" Cas asks, Dean thinks it sounded like he was worried but he quickly dismisses that possibility.

 

"To be honest I didn't think I could look you in the eyes." Dean says. His hands rubbing his knees nervously.

 

"Why? Just because you saw a few of my pictures?" Cas says, laughing hysterically.

 

"You're acting like those pictures are so normal."

 

"What, never seen a cock before Winchester?" Castiel teases. 

 

"Dude. Why me? Why makeout with me? And direct those pictures at me? I don't even know you. All you've been to me is condescending and manipulative." Dean is annoyed, annoyed at himself and Castiel.

 

"Yet you picked me up, just like I asked." Cas says.

 

"Maybe I wanted some friends?" Dean replies.

 

"Or maybe you like it. You like that I can make you do things. You like that I can anticipate your moves." Cas says, moving closer to Dean.

 

"Anticipate this jackass." Dean says, crashing his lips into Cas'. Hungry, wanting, and desperate, Cas grabs Dean's waist, pulling him closer. 

 

He doesn't give a shit anymore. He climbs into Castiel's lap, straddling the dark haired boy's thighs. Cas' hands immediatly find their way to Dean's ass. 

 

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Cas asks.

 

"No, I had a boyfriend." Dean says, his lips craving Castiel's and no one else's.

 

"Good." Cas says, a smile on his face. They kiss roughly, teeth and tongue getting in the way, biting and moving against eachother in frantic thrusting motions. Getting any friction that they can.

 

"Aren't you 18?" Dean asks in between another grueling kiss.

 

"Yeah, so what?" Cas moves to Dean's neck, he bites hard and Dean loves it. He hisses in pain and whimpers when Cas soothes the bite with kisses and licking.

 

"Shouldn't you be worried about me being underage?" Dean says, his cock straining at his pants, begging for touch.

 

"No. You're not underage Winchester." Cas says nibbling at Dean's earlobe. Dean doesn't even want to know how he knows that, right now he wants Cas. Which is exactly what he's getting. A hand comes to his tenting pants and carefully caresses, Dean moans and thrusts against it. Oh fuck it feels good.

 

"I bet you jacked off to my pictures didn't you." Cas whispers as Dean starts to come undone. "I bet your pretty little cock got excited whenever you saw them. Saw me. I bet you imagined my cock up your needy fucking ass." Cas growls and Dean groans, he starts to speed up his thrusts, getting more and more touch each time. Castiel is so hard it's unbelievable, but he loves making this boy completely crumble. If he can make him come without even taking off his pants, he can put off his own need. 

 

"Castiel, _fuck, oh my god, I'm so close."_ His words broken, riddled with moans and whimpers. It's all too much when Castiel bites the sensitive skin of his collar bone. His body spasms as he comes in his pants. It's filthy and dirty and ameteur and _amazing._ He collapses onto Castiel and breathes heavily. He can feel Castiel's smug smile, but right now he's just thinking about how good that felt.

 

"Want me to take you home?" Dean mumbles.

 

"You come in your pants and then you're finished? Really Winchester?" Castiel teases him and he rolls his eyes.

 

"So what if I am?" Dean says, still out of breath.

 

"I wanted to fuck you into the backseat and finger you until you come just from that." Cas replies, he feels Dean's cock twitch in interest.

 

"Doubt you could do that." Dean says challengingly. 

 

"Ohhh, you shouldn't doubt me Winchester." Castiel says, trying to ignore his erection that almost hurts.

 

"Well I am. I guess you just have to show me." Dean says, a wicked smile directed at Cas.

 

"I guess I will." The dark haired boy has a lot in store for Dean. And honestly, Dean doesn't know what he's getting into. "Get in the back seat." Cas insists, Dean begrudgingly does as he says and climbs over the front seat and into the back. Cas follows and cups Dean's cheek as he kisses him. It's slower and more careful. The tenderness is short lived as Cas pulls away.

"Take off your clothes." He says as his shirt comes off. Dean wants to spend forever mapping his body with kisses but now isn't the time. They both strip down and Cas smiles.

"I didn't think you'd be so...." Cas doesn't know how to word it without being insensitive.

"Just because I'm a bottom doesn't mean I have to have a small dick." Dean says with a sly smile, he likes that he took Cas off guard.

"You got lube and condoms?" Cas asks.

"Yeah. Glove box." Dean leans over the front seat, sticking his ass out at Cas purposely. He doesn't expect the warm finger that goes down his crack, caressing his hole slowly. Not penetrating but teasing the sensitive rim. His whole body shudders.

"Don't try to tease me Winchester. I'm a step ahead of you." He pushes against Dean's tight hole, still not penetrating. Dean whines and exhales quickly. He grabs the condoms and lube as fast as possible. Cas just smiles at him when he gets back to the back seat.

"Get distracted?" Cas says innocently. Dean rolls his eyes, Castiel takes the lube from him and squirts some on his fingers. 

"Get on my lap." Cas is so smug, Dean wants to prove him wrong and not let him be right about getting laid. If only he could have more self control. He gets in the dark haired boy's lap and keeps a poker face as Cas bites his lip with that damn smile. Like he has all the time in the world. He snakes his hand under Dean and presses his middle finger against Dean's entrance, eliciting a small hiss from Dean. 

"Tell me if it hurts babe." Cas says, he kisses Dean's neck and pushes the finger in all the way. _Babe?_  Dean is confused, Cas is suddenly using pet names? What is even happening. His hips thrust forward as Castiel begins to move the first digit. Rubbing his cock against Castiel's stomach, occasionally rubbing the other man's erection. Dean wants more, so much more, his cock is starting to get hard again as Castiel works his fingers like magic. Once he adds another Dean is gone. A constant stream of moans and whimpers fill the confined space. Castiel bites at Dean's nipples mercilessly, making him writhe, fuck he needs more.

"Add another." Dean grits out, followed by a moan.

"What? I didn't hear you." Castiel swirls his tongue around Dean's nipple, Dean tries to stay quiet but damn is Cas good at this.

"More!" Dean begs, he screams as Castiel crooks his fingers and drags them gently against Dean's prostate. "Cas please, please. Fuck." 

Castiel can't say no to that. He applies more lube before he adds another finger. He can't wait to replace his fingers with his aching length. Dean is incredibly hot and tight around his fingers, he thinks about this and lets out a whimper.

"Think you can take me now?" Cas asks, thrusting 3 fingers.

"Yes. Please." Dean almost screams. Cas wastes no time pulling his fingers out and putting on a condom, he slicks up his cock and wishes he didn't have to wear a condom.

"I'm clean. You?" Dean asks, realizing Cas isn't too thrilled about the comdom.

"Yeah." 

"Ditch the condom. I want to feel every inch of you." Dean says, Castiel has no objection. He covers his erection in lube and pushes in. Dean clenches his jaw, he should've been stretched more. But god does this feel good, the pain, everything. 

"God you're huge."

"Are you okay?" Castiel says, trying to make sure he can continue.

"Slow." Dean grinds out, he breathes heavily as Cas slowly thrusts just the tip.  With Dean's approval he starts to push in farther. Dean is clutching his shoulders so hard it hurts, but he lets it happen, this is too good to stop. 

Dean feels like he's stretched paper thin over Castiel's length, like Castiel is filling him up everywhere, and he's not even in all the way. After a few minutes of slow more gentle sex Dean can take Cas all the way. 

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me into the seat." Dean challenges. Castiel smiles and gives an especially hard thrust into Dean. It makes Dean scream with pleasure, he clenches his teeth and tries not to let Cas see how completely wrecked he is.

"Oh I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow. If that's what you want Winchester." He coos, he bites Dean's neck but doesn't smooth it with kissing, he just bites again, Dean yelps in pain.

"I bet you can't." Dean says with a snarl. Faster then Dean thought it could happen Cas has Dean on his back.

"Don't patronize me Dean." Cas warns, he lines up to Dean's hole and pushes in. Dean's legs are spread over the seats, he realizes Cas was really holding back when he pushes in now. He doesn't build his pace, he starts out at a brutally quick rhythm, hitting Dean's prostate _every_ thrust. It's too much, Dean isn't a virgin, but he's only had sex with one person. His ex. And they never really had hard sex, it was always gentle and slow. Which is great, but this, this is the stuff Dean fantasizes about. Castiel wasn't lying, he fucks Dean so hard. It feels like nothing Dean has ever felt before. Like white hot heat is shooting through his spine. Every flick of Castiel's hips sends intense and thrilling bliss straight to his dick. Castiel doesn't even have to touch Dean when the green eyed man comes. The man under him shouts profanities as he shoots his load on his stomach. Dean thinks Cas will slow down since he came but he doesn't. Dean is a mess as Castiel relentlessly fucks him. When he speeds up even more Dean knows Cas is almost there. It's too much, it's too much, Dean's brain tells him, it's so intense and rough. Dean doesn't even realize he's crying. When Castiel comes Dean comes again too, still without being touched. His body writhes involuntarily, Castiel finally pulls out and says something Dean is too out of it to understand.

"Winchester, get on your hands and knees." Cas instructs. Dean lets out a sigh and flips himself, he's too tired to prop himself up on his hands so he just sticks his ass up and rests his head on the seat. He doesn't ask any questions.

"No argument?" Cas says with a smile. He can barely kneel behind Dean because if how little space they have but he manages. He spreads Dean's ass and licks Dean's hole. This is new. Dean thinks as a spike of pleasure hits him. He whimpers helplessly as he balls his hands into fists. A tear falls off of his cheek.

"W-what are you doing." Dean asks.

"I was going to finger you until you came again but this seemed more fun." Castiel says.

"I-I've never been..."

"You haven't been eaten out?" Castiel says surprised.

"My boyfriend. He wasn't much for oral. So. No. Never." Dean says quietly.

"I feel bad for you Winchester. I'll try to make up for lost times." Castiel says. Dean can't object. But he already came 3 times within the hour, he doesn't know if he can even do it again. Castiel gets back into position and relishes the delicious moans Dean is making as his tongue licks up his own load. He fondles Dean's balls as he does this. His tongue prys at Dean's spent hole. Soothing the sore ring of muscle. Dean can't even deal with this new feeling. It's too much and he's already so sensitive.

"Cas. I-I can't come anymore. Ah! Fuck." Dean says. He is too tired for anymore but Castiel is persistent.

"I'm a man of my word Winchester. I'm going to make you come no matter what." He says confidently. He sucks at Dean's entrance and can't believe how responsive Dean is.

"Castiel. I can't." He says in a small whimper. 

"Yes you can." Castiel encourages. He'll do this all night if he has to. He's wanted Dean like this since he first saw him. He pushes in a finger and thrusts that as he takes one of Dean's balls in his mouth.

"Cas! Fuck!" Dean screams, his throat hurts from how much he's been yelling.

"C'mon Dean. You can do it." Castiel assures, purposely rubbing Dean's prostate.

"Cas, I can't, please, it's too much." He begs, but when Castiel scissors two fingers inside of him and licks at his hole he can't take it. He comes again. His whole body shuddering uncontrollably, he barely even has any release, his cock twitches as he yells through it. It's so good, but he has never been this fucked, ever. Castiel guides him back on his back and sucks his cock clean. Dean doesn't even know what to do. He's spent. He can't take anymore. He notices Cas come into his own hand and then wipe his load on his discarded shirt. And then clean Dean up. His eyes close and he gets woken up by Castiel slapping his face lightly.

"That good huh?" He says, he sits Dean up and gives him his clothes.

"Yeah." Dean replies. Groggily putting on his clothes. The car reeks of sex, he'll have to air it out. Castiel dresses first and gets in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing?" Dean says, pulling on his pants.

"You're spent. I'm going to drive myself home, by then hopefully you'll be alert enough to drive yourself." Dean is going to object but Cas is right. It wouldn't be safe for him to drive right now.

"You're really good in bed Winchester." He says.

"You too Cas. I think you kept your promise." Dean says as he climbs to the passenger seat.

They don't drive for long before they come up to a house. Castiel is about to just leave but Dean stops him.

"This was a one time thing?" Dean asks.

"If you want it to be. But of you want to fuck in janitor closets and maybe do this again then no."

"What about having sex in a bed? Or is that too normal for you." Dean teases.

"Way too normal." Cas replies. He leaves the car and Dean gets in the driver's seat. He makes sure Cas gets into the house before heading home. When he does get home Sam looks at him funny. Dean realizes why when he sees himself in the mirror. His hair is a mess, his lips are bright red, and there's a bite mark on his neck. Not to mention the stain on his pants. He's too tired to worry. But he has to do one thing before he goes to bed. 

He checks Castiel's blog. The description I back to how it was before. There's a new picture though. It's Castiel's back. Bright red finger shaped marks are on his shoulders, a scratch on  the small on his back, marks Dean put there. 

_You knew who you were._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but I hope you like it! I might add more to this but I'm not sure. Enjoy!

Dean didn't know how to tell Cas. They've had their

_thing_

for months. But Dean met another person, a guy named Benny. He's sweet, kind, funny, he's a good guy. Dean thought he would get a relationship out of Castiel but really they just have the best sex ever and then go home. They barely even talk in school! Unless you count the time Cas made Dean beg for it a whole class period. They talked a lot that day. He wishes he could just stop. But the way Cas is, he knows that's not going to be easy. When he's with him he can't get enough, everything about Cas is endearing and curiosity always gets the best of him. 

The other problem is that when they do talk it's like they're a married old couple. Constantly bickering, back and forth. Dean can't think of one time Cas hasn't teased him. They have plans tonight so he'll tell him then. It's a Saturday and he's just getting out of bed at 1. He takes a shower and them gets right back in bed.  His mom is gone on a trip, Sam is too, some school thing. So he's home alone.

 

Naturally he turns on the X-Files for some background watching and scrolls through tumblr. Lord of The Rings, funny gif, Harry potter, feminism article, more Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, porn. You can guess who it is. Castiel. In a jockstrap. Hand caressing an obvious erection.

 

  
_Should I wear thistonight_ _?_  


 

Dean rolls his eyes, he knows it's for him. He scrolls for about a minute until another post from Castiel appears. This one is just a profile of his body, his naked aroused body. Dean ends up staring, he realizes what he's doing and stops. Shit. He thinks of Benny, how charming he is, how he wants to be with him. He tries, he really does. But Cas floods his mind. Everything about him. Benny is definitely Dean's type, but Castiel is the opposite. And Dean loves it. He fucking hates him but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

He hears a knock on his door, he throws on a shirt and goes downstairs to answer it. He opens the door expecting Jehovah's witnesses but instead it's Castiel. He looks drastically different though. No makeup whatsoever. His hair is slicked back, no piercings, and he's wearing his wooden plugs. He has on a light blue shirt and suspenders, skinny black pants, and his black plain boots. He's carrying a black messenger bag and he looks up at Dean with a reserved smile.

 

"Stole the shirt from my dad, and the suspenders. I can come in right?" He says quietly.

 

"Yeah of course." Dean is taken aback, this isn't Cas. Why is he dressed up? Why doesn't he have his piercings in? They go inside and Castiel touches Dean's arm hesitantly. He looks like he's in pain.

 

"Dude are you okay?" Dean asks. The other boy looks like he is about to reply truthfully but instead he just turns to his bag.

 

"I brought you a pie." His tone is blanketed with anger. Dean is so confused.

 

"Thanks. Uhm, here we can put it in the kitchen." Dean takes the delicious looking pie from him and puts it in the counter. Cas sighs and rolls his eyes. That's the Cas Dean is used to.

 

"I don't know how long I can take this shit dude." He breathes out with a laugh. "Is this what you want? This kind of guy?" Castiel gestures to himself.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I heard you're going out with Benny Lafitte." Cas says as cocky as ever. He could barely keep up that act.

 

"And if I am?" 

 

"Mind telling me?" Cas retorts, taking a step towards Dean.

 

"So what if I date him? You don't give two shits about me."

 

"Oh fuck you Winchester."

 

"You do that enough." They both look at eachother angrily.

 

"Is this what I'll have to do for you to date me? Make myself all, _proper."_ Castiel says the word with disgust. 

 

"You never asked me out! How do you know I wouldn't date you?"

 

Cas looks genuinely hurt, but that quickly fades to more anger.

 

"Never asked you out? Really Dean? I've asked you out so many times I couldn't count!"

 

"Since when?"

 

"All the times I asked you to dinner! Or a movie! Or a walk! You remember none of that?" Cas yells. Dean realizes what he's talking about. Almost every time they have sex Cas says something like, ' _Need to walk it off Winchester?',_ or, ' _Would you like me to take you out next time?",_ or, _'Lets fuck in movie theater's bathroom on Friday.'_ He thought he was just being sarcastic like usual. Dean feels bad, but why couldn't he just ask normally?

 

"I didn't think-"

 

"Didn't think what? I want an actual relationship?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Yeah, well, have fun with Benny." Cas turns away and starts towards the door. 

 

"Ask me out asshole." Dean says as he rolls his eyes. _So damn dramatic._  


 

Castiel turns around, still looking angry.

 

"Want to grab a bite to eat after I fuck your brains out?" He says, cocky expression on his face.

 

"Sounds like a date." Dean replies. 

 

"Get upstairs Winchester." Cas practically orders.

 

"Fine, bossy." Dean says with a smile. He starts to walk upstairs as Cas follows him. They get to the top of the stairs and Castiel grabs Dean around the waist.

 

"I brought you something." He whispers in Dean's ear, his hands running up and down Dean's sides.

 

"What this time?"

 

"Oh you'll see." He bites Dean's ear as they walk to the bedroom.

 

"Where are your piercings? You look naked without them."

 

"Thought you didn't like them. Thought you wanted me to be more, vanilla."

 

"No. I want you as you, not some fake you that slicks back their hair."

 

"Coulda' told me that, the eyebrow piercing was a bitch to take out."

 

They get to Dean's room and stumble in, Castiel let's go of Dean, shuffling around in his bag for a minute before grabbing something.

 

"Put this on." He tosses it to Dean. Dean holds it up and laughs.

 

"Honestly, you want me to wear a jockstrap?" Dean says with a smile. 

 

"Wouldn't make sense for me to wear it. It's not like I have to touch you for you to come anyway." Cas says teasingly. Dean rolls his eyes.

 

"Shut up, _all_ you do is stick your cock in me." Dean teases back as he slips off his underwear, Castiel watching like a hawk as Dean's half hard cock gets covered by the fabric of the jockstrap.

 

"Excuse me? Are we forgetting my other appendages? You just have to lay there." Cas says staring at Dean's growing bulge from the edge of the bed.

 

"Um, no, you're not sore the next day. And I think I remember a few times when you were the one laying there." Dean says, walking over to Castiel and kneeling in front of him.

 

"You just don't stop talking do you Winchester?" Cas says, unzipping his pants as Dean kneels between his legs.

 

"I thought you liked when I talked." Dean says with a small whine. Cas takes off his pants and Dean moves in quickly. Caressing Castiel's soft clothed cock as he nips at the other boy's chest.

 

"Take off your shirt Cas." Dean asks as he tugs at it.

 

"I'd rather have you do it." Cas says as he thumbs over Dean's neck. 

 

"Bossy." Dean says as he starts to unbutton it.

 

"So you're my boyfriend now Winchester?" Cas says as Dean begrudgingly unbuttons his shirt. Cas watches with a snide a smile, running his long fingers through Dean's hair.

 

"I don't know, you asked me out." Dean says, biting at Castiel's chest as his shirt is opened.

 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Castiel asks.

 

"I don't see why not, the only difference in our relationship will be that you're nicer to me. Maybe buy me dinner." Dean says, as he takes Cas' shirt off completely.

 

"Who said _anything_ about being nicer." Cas says as he yanks on Dean's hair, forcing Dean to look up at him. Dean lets out a low growl and Cas doesn't even want the blowjob anymore. As much as he wants to see Dean's pink lips around his cock, making Dean squirm and beg is way more enticing. 

 

"Get on the bed." Cas commands. Dean rolls his eyes and gets on the bed. He slips off his shirt and kneels on the bed.

 

"Is the position you're in really very efficient?" Cas says, being extremely snarky. Dean sighs exasperatedly and leans forward, it looks like he's going to pray but really he's waiting for Cas to give him an amazing rim job. Cas wastes no time spreading Dean and starting to lick his tight hole. Dean groans as Castiel opens him up with that _hot_ tongue. His eyes close and his jaw goes slack, bringing his hand up to his cock he starts to caress. Boy he shouldn't have done that. Castiel presses his tongue against the pink ring of muscle, Dean feels as his hand is moved away from his erection.

 

"You know I'll take care of that." Cas says deviously before flicking his tongue teasingly at Dean's entrance.

 

"Cas..." Dean stifles out. He wants more. So much more. It takes everything in him not to touch himself right now.

 

"Did you like my pictures today?" Castiel asks, knowing full well Dean can't talk. Dean manages a strangled cry and calms himself enough to answer.

 

"Not- _ah!_ Your best." Dean says, Cas runs a finger down his crack, stopping momentarily to smear the spit all over Dean's hole.

 

"Not my best huh? Now that you're my boyfriend want to take some pictures with me?" Castiel asks a tad hesitantly. Dean opens his eyes and attempts to look back at Cas. He can't be serious. Dean is pulled back to reality as Cas goes back to eating him out. His back arches and he moans loudly. 

 

" _Fuck!_ As long as- _ah right there,_ a-as long as my face isn't in the shot." Dean says, his body shuddering, as Castiel fucks him with his tongue.

 

"Sounds good to me." Cas replies. He sucks at Dean's hole and Dean's breath is ragged. It feels so _good._  He's so hard, he needs Cas now.

 

"Cas, please."

 

"Already begging? It's only been a few minutes Winchester."

 

"Are you, _ah!_ Going to fuck me or not." Dean can practically feel the arrogant smile playing in Castiel's lips. He doesn't have to look at him to know he's amused at this, bastard.

 

"Oh I am, I want you to come from this though Dean. Because I know you can." Castiel says as he toys with Dean's large bulge. Eliciting a small whimper.

 

"Why can't you just fuck me without all this control bullshit?" Dean says, back arching and whining as Castiel goes back to work.

 

"Control? No Dean, I just like to watch you completely crumble. And you like it too, stop trying to act like this isn't great for you." Cas says, spreading Dean again and going in. His tongue circling Dean's wet hole. He slowly pushes his tongue against the tight muscle and Dean moans loudly. Grasping for something to hold onto. He feels Cas get off the bed but come back a few seconds later. Lube.

 

Cas coats his finger and carefully pushes it into Dean. He has to pause for a minute to get himself under control, he gives his hard on a couple of strokes with his free hand before going back to Dean. That's easily the hardest part of this, keeping himself from being touched. He is so hard it's ridiculous, but he wants Dean to come first.

 

He goes back to Dean and starts to thrust his finger inside of him. Knowing exactly how to make Dean writhe with pleasure. With some thrusts he presses against Dean's prostate, always making Dean groan with pleasure.

 

" _Cas, mmm, p-please!"_ He begs but to no avail. Castiel just spreads one cheek and starts to lick around Dean's hole again. Soothing the muscle around his finger. Dean lets out a sob as he rocks back against it, driving the other boy's finger further into him. After a few minutes Castiel adds a second finger. Slick with lube he presses them both in. Accompanying it with his tongue Dean lets out a strangled cry. Breathing heavily, feeling his stomach clench with pleasure. He needs to touch himself. The soft fabric of the jockstrap barely containing his throbbing cock. But he knows if he does that Cas will be so pissed. So he stays how he is.

 

"Getting desperate Winchester?" Castiel says, taking his mouth away but still torturing Dean with his fingers.

 

"What do you even want me to say to that Cas?" Dean says as he bites his lip.

 

"Usually a moan would suffice." The dark haired boy says smiling as his now boyfriend shudders. "You're just going to make me do all the work?" He says tauntingly, going back in with his tongue. 

 

"I don't know, _fuck,_ I could be riding you right now, b-but you won't let me." Dean  clenches his teeth, trying so hard to sound like he's not being absolutely taken apart. He's so close, and Cas knows.

 

"Poor baby, whining about how you can't have my cock." Castiel chuckles removes his fingers and Dean shudders at the loss. Dean's cock is pushed flush against his stomach, caught between his stomach and the waistband of the jockstrap. 

 

"Cas, please. Let me come." Dean begs, burying his face in the pillows of his bed. 

 

"I told you to come just by my fingers. I know you can. Now do it and I'll fuck you right." 

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"I won't let you come all night." 

 

Dean swallows hard at the thought of that. "Well, then put your fingers in me. I'm not going to come just from laying here."

 

That makes Cas laugh. He drapes himself over Dean and kisses down his back, his cock sliding down Dean's crack. A strangled cry pulses through Dean, he wonders how the hell Cas can restrain himself. He breathes heavily as Castiel resumes his position. He feels his body tense up as his boyfriend's tongue slides over the rim of his entrance. Just barely dipping in, teasing as usual.

 

"I'm going to make you walk to get the food. Watch you squirm from how sore your ass is." Cas says, easily sliding in one finger.

 

"From how hard I fucked you." Castiel taunts, dirty talk drives Dean crazy. He grinds back on Castiel's finger and groans.

 

"So fucking eager." Cas crooks his finger and the gentle drag forces dean to clench his eyes shut. Cas' adds another finger and starts to go faster. 

 

 "C'mon Winchester. I know you can." 

 

Dean is silent until he feels it. Right _there._ Rising up in his stomach, his body starts to tense, the tingling that feels so _good._ His cock twitches against his stomach as he comes. The white substance shooting onto his chest and stomach. His body shakes as Cas continues to work his fucked hole.  

 

"Cas, I _can't,_ i-it's too much."

 

 "Come on babe, I know I can get another load out of you." Castiel purrs. Dean's back arches and he can barely stand the burning ache coming from his backside. He doesn't expect it but a second orgasm rips through him. Moans turn into gasps and screams. He is completely wrecked, but even so, when Castiel takes away his fingers he misses the pressure.

 

"I told you." Castiel says. Kissing the small of Dean's back. Dean would come up with a witty retort but all he wants is Castiel's arms around him. Warm hands run down his chest and gently push him to the side so Castiel can spoon him. Cas wraps his arms around Dean and snuggles up behind him, waiting for Dean to be ready.

 

"Why can't I just come once? Is that so hard?" Dean asks, eyes lidded, taking deep breaths to come down from post orgasmic bliss. Cas just chuckles and kisses the nape of Dean's neck. He's gentle for a while. Dean's soft cock  cradled in the jockstrap. He could fall asleep but now Cas is biting his neck. Thrusting against his crack. His hand moves down and starts to caress Dean's cock.

"Are you gonna ride me, or should we do it just like this?" Cas says, biting Dean's ear. Dean is already getting hard again. 

"Just like this." Dean replies in a needy tone. He wants Cas so bad, just Cas. The thought alone makes Dean's cock twitch. He's getting harder and harder each minute. From Castiel's dirty talk and thrusts to his own thoughts. His erection is soon throbbing, wanting Cas.  That's when Cas gently works 3 fingers into him. Stretching him. Dean groans at the familiar burn. Moving back against them to show he's ready. Castiel removes his fingers and coats his cock with lube. He lifts Dean's leg and pushes in. 

" _Oh,_ **fuck."** Castiel groans as he starts to thrust. He can't contain himself as he slams into the other boy. The slap of skin against skin, sweat on his forehead. He's been waiting for this. And god it's good. 

Dean clutches the pillow and whimpers with every thrust into him. "C-Cas..." He stutters out. A needy moan slips from his mouth as Cas thrusts perfectly, just, right, _there._ His toes curl and his body shudders. He knows it's too soon but he couldn't help it. He comes and it almost feels like too much. It drizzles out of him and his jaw goes slack. Cas is right behind him. He feels the hot liquid inside of him from his boyfriend's release. His breath is staggered and broken, like he can't draw proper air. He feels a hand on his stomach as Cas pulls out and nuzzles into his neck.

"Not bad Winchester." He says placing gently kisses on Dean's shoulder.

"Can we get delivery?" Dean asks. He's exhausted and wants to curl up for a movie.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Castiel replies. Pulling Dean's body to his and spooning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought! It means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different but I hope you like it! I had fun writing it. Sorry it took so long.

"This is _not,_ what I thought you meant Winchester." Castiel slams the door as he gets out of the car.

"You promised. Now shut up." Dean retorts, a smile spreads across his face.

"I thought you meant Olive Garden fancy, not, _this._ " Castiel trudges behind Dean. Slicking his hair back and sighing. He promised Dean a real date, Dean got to choose the place and everything. Cas has on his nice skinny jeans, and even a tie. He figured they would go to Red Lobster or something. Instead, they are at some Italian place. The kind of Italian place rich people go, with the waiters who wear suits, and make salads at your table. Cas has been here once, for some benefit for foster kids. Which was pathetic to say the least. 

He goes along only because he wants Dean to be happy. _God I'm a great boyfriend._ He thinks to himself as he walks in behind Dean. 

"Reservations for Novak." Dean says, Cas snickers. "What?" Dean whispers questioningly. Cas shakes his head and follows the waiter to their table. It's dim. Candle light, _figures_.

They get the menus, order drinks, chat, order food. Cas keeps himself sane by thinking of when they can go home. These dates are so _boring._ Dean isnt boring, it's the stupid format. 

He gets an idea just as the waiter is finished tossing the salad. 

"Hey Winchester." He asks.

"Yeah?" Dean replies, picking at his salad.

"When we get back to your place I'm going to fuck you." He says it with a sure face, just quiet enough so only Dean hears.

"W-what?" Dean stutters. 

"You heard me Dean. Long and sweet." He sees Dean shift in his seat a little.

"Cas. I know what you're doing." Dean says sternly.

"Oh really? I'm just telling you what's happening later babe. I'm gonna tie your hands together with this stupid tie I'm wearing so you can't ruin my work." 

"Ruin your work?" Dean hesitates as he says it. Knowing he's just opening the flood gates.

"Remember last week? Had you on edge for 3 hours and you couldn't control yourself. Came on your stomach without permission." Castiel watches as Dean bites his lip. He's almost got him.

"Cas, shut the _fuck_  up." Dean attempts to stay serious but a warm smile spreads across his face. When you only have one friend they tend to know a lot about you. When your boyfriend is your only friend they can play you like a fiddle. But he refuses to give in. 

"Or what Winchester?" Castiel just smiles at his flustered boyfriend.

"Fuck you." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Fuck me? If you'd really like to." Cas teases. Dean scoffs and fold his arms. _I will not let him do this now._

"One normal date. That's all I ask Cas." Dean whines jokingly.

"Fine." Cas says innocently. Smirking a little. "I'll just wait until later. Then I'll talk about sucking you off until you come into my mouth."

" _Cas._ " Dean kicks him. _So close._ Castiel thinks.

"Okay okay, I won't talk about how you shudder when you come. Or when you **can't** come again but you do anyway because you're such a good boy." Cas watches as Dean bites the inside of his mouth. There's the ticket. 

"You okay babe? You look a little, pale." Castiel jeers, Dean visibly grits his teeth.

"Maybe instead of tying you up I'll go easy on you. Open you up nice and slow. Taking my time and looking you right in the eyes. I know you like that."

"Cas, don't you dare."

"I know you'll be good too. Look right at me. Just like I tell you. Not touch yourself until I say you can."

" **Cas."**

"Then of course I'll sit you in my lap."

" _Cas, oh fuck."_ Dean clutches the table.

"You'll open up just for my cock huh babe."

Dean nods involuntarily.

"Then I'll fuck you. Slow and easy. Leaving marks on your chest and neck. Cause' you're mine Dean." Cas watches Dean like a hawk.

"I'll work you like that until you're begging to come. Then, as the amazing person I am, I'll let you. Fucking you harder."

"Please..." Dean whimpers.

"And harder."

"Castiel, I swear to god."

"Until you're right on the edge."

"Casssss-"

"Then I'll touch your cock and it'll be over won't it." As he finishes his last word Dean's eyes flutter and he breathes heavily. Coming in his pants. Cas smiles. Watching his boyfriend as he looks back up at him.

"I hate you." Dean whispers. 

Cas couldn't have wished for better luck. The waiter arrives just as Dean says it. The obvious look of arousal on his face. The waiter gives them their food and leaves. Cas starts in on his gnocchi, but Dean just glares. Doesn't even touch his food. When the waiter comes back to check on them Dean says they need the check and 2 boxes. 

He doesn't even speak to Cas as they walk out. Boxes in hand with the food they didn't eat. 

"C'mon Dean." Cas says playfully. "You gotta admit that was funny." Cas touches his shoulder but Dean pulls away. 

"Get in the car asshole." Dean says, opening the passenger door for Cas. They get in the car and when Cas tries to kiss Dean he turns his face.

"Jeez, I'm sorry." Cas says a little snarkily. When Dean doesn't look at him with a warm smile he feels weird. "Dean, babe, I'm sorry. Really. Please don't be mad at me." 

"I'm not mad." Dean says simply. A plan forming in his head. 

"You're not mad?" Cas asks, confused.

"I just said I wasn't. Didn't I?" Dean replies. 

"Yeah. I-I guess." They drive in silence all the way to Dean's house. They walk into the empty house, put their food away, and go upstairs. Whenever Cas tries to touch Dean the other boy moves away.

"Dude what's up?" Cas asks. Dean doesn't reply. Just makes his way to his room. They get in and Dean shuts the door. 

"Think it's funny to do that to me?" Dean says.

"I thought you weren't mad?" Cas replies a little cautiously.

"I'm not mad. But now. You do what I say. I asked for a normal date. You promised. And you disobeyed." Dean says smoothly. Pulling Cas by his tie to the bed. "Sit here." He commands. Oddly enough, Castiel listens. He kneels at the end of the bed.

Dean sits at the opposite end. "You're gonna listen. Hear me?" Dean revels in the look of confusion on Cas' face as he nods. Dean sits back and slowly unbuttons his pants. Sliding them off as he lifts his legs. He sees Cas staring and loves it. He has a sort of smug look, but Dean will take care of that.

Slipping his hand into his breifs, he starts to palm his groin. Making small noises and keeping eye contact. When Cas moves forward Dean shakes his head. "Stay there."

He goes back to caressing his soft cock, thinking about Cas, all the pictures he takes, his nice ass. When he sees Cas bite his lip his cock gives a small twitch of interest. Slowly he gets harder and harder. An occasional 'oh' or 'ah' escaping his mouth. Each time Cas bites his lip.

When Dean is fully erect he takes off his underwear. Keeping eye contact. He strokes himself a few times before starting to unbutton his shirt. Slowly, he pops each button. Exposing his bare chest little by little. Cas moves closer and outstretches his arm but Dean pushes him back with his foot.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching." Dean opens his shirt but doesn't take it off. Caressing down his toned torso, letting out a little gasp when he gets back to his cock. Castiel's lip is red from all the biting. For the first time he whines.

"Dean please, let me-" He whimpers wantingly. Dean smiles and kneels too, moving towards Cas until he's less then 5 inches away. Their lips almost touching. Their breath hot against eachother's faces. 

Dean strokes himself and moans a little. "Let you do what." He asks.

"Anything." Cas blurts, reaching towards Dean's hips, but Dean backs up.

"I said no touching. Am I going to have to tie _you_ up?" Dean asks, moving back toward Cas once his hands are at his sides again.

"Dean, fuck, I'm sorry, please." Cas begs, but doesn't dare touch.

"Cas, babe, is that all?" Dean smiles. He  takes his left pointer finger a holds it up to Cas' mouth. Cas takes the hint and sucks. Licking Dean's finger until he removes it. Slick with spit. Dean slowly moves his hand behind him and carefully presses the finger against his hole. "Fuck." Dean exclaims quietly. 

"Dean, please." Castiel says again. The smug look being replaced with want. Dean just backs up and lays down, grabbing a small bottle of lube from the side table and lubing his finger. He spreads his legs so Cas has clear view and begins pressing his finger in. Slowly, taking his sweet time. Cas looking more and more wrecked each second. 

"Dean." He whispers, he moves his hand to his crotch and caresses, but Dean soon stops that. 

"No touching." He repeats. Soon he adds a second finger. Stroking himself with one hand, stretching himself open with the other. "You want me?" Dean asks breathlessly.

"Yes." Cas manages, looking longingly at his boyfriend.

"How much?" Dean asks. Stroking himself faster, thrusting in and out with the two fingers.

"Please Dean. Fuck. Please. Need you." Cas looks completely wrecked now. His eyes wide.

"Why should I?" Dean teases, his hips bucking into his palm. Staring at Cas.

"Deannn, I want you so bad. Fuck you look so good." Cas whimpers and can't help but palm himself. He needs _something,_  but Dean moves his hand away. Dean is moaning and whimpering, fucking himself and loving the fact he has Cas under his thumb.

"This isn't fair." Castiel complains. But Dean is too preoccupied to notice. He's right there, and- _oh, yes, oh fuck._

He comes with Cas watching. Hips jerking and body shuddering. A long moan escaping his lips. Cas' chest is heaving. When Dean nods at him with permission he looks like someone just gave him a million dollars. 

He crawls until he is over Dean, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Dean, baby, you're so fucking hot." He kisses him and ruts against him. His erection is obvious by the way it tents his pants. His movements are frantic, so needy. When Dean pushes him back so he's sitting up he whines helplessly.

"Dean. Please. Please, Dean I can't take it, I need you." He groans when Dean stands up and starts to walk away. Following right behind him. He pushes Dean against a wall, thrusting against Dean's firm ass. His pants still on. Dean rolls his hips back and Cas moans. His pace gets faster and more irregular until he stops. His head rests on Dean's shoulder as he comes with a gasp. 

He rides it out by pulling Dean closer and bucking against him slowly. He kisses Dean's shoulder and breathes.

"If you make me ruin my pants I'll make you ruin yours." Dean says, his voice deep and husky with lust. Cas just smiles and laughs a little. How in the hell did he get so lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably add more but who knows when. Thank you for all the support. All of the comments and kudos literally make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more fluffy then the others, but still just plotless smut. Enjoy!

 

 

Prom night. Even though he and Cas ridiculed it to no end they ended up buying tickets. And ended up renting tuxes. And booking a hotel room. Dean even got boutonnières. (Which Cas laughed at, but wore anyway.)

Cas picked Dean up, Mary took pictures, they went. They got looked at by the other couples, they complained about the music selection, they ended up dancing anyway. Cas spiked the punch, they sat through the whole "prom queen" thing and went back to dancing. They have a good time. A really good time. 

~

Once the music stops and people start trickling out, Cas grabs Dean's hand and leads them out of the gym into the school hallways.

"If we're caught we will get in trouble!" Dean whispers. Cas just continues pulling him. "Cas!" Dean exclaims. 

"Keep it down Winchester." Cas says, checking around them.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks. He figures this out quite quickly as Cas pushes him against the lockers and kisses him. He leans into his boyfriend and breathes in the familiar scent of Cas. Leather, hair product, smoke and a forest all rolled into one. The tux Cas is in suits him. It's all jet black, the cuffs are silk and he's wearing his black boots. When Dean saw him he could barely contain himself. After all he does have a thing for men in suits.

"We're graduating soon right, how many more times will we be able to go into a janitors closet and makeout?" Cas says, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"Cas, we still have like a month and a half." Dean protests, but smiles and kisses Castiel anyway. 

"Is wanting to kiss my fuckin' boyfriend a good enough reason?" Castiel says with mock anger, squeezing Dean closer. Dean laughs and smiles ear to ear, Cas pecks his cheek and lets him go, fishing around in his pocket. 

"What are you going to propose?" Dean jokes, Cas scoffs and pulls out a bobby pin.

"Why, do you want me to Winchester?" Castiel asks sarcastically. Beginning To pick the lock of the janitors closet.

"Fuck no, I can't stand you, let alone be married to you." Dean makes a gagging noise and smiles at Cas. 

"Can't stand me huh? Like in a Kirk and Spock sort of way, or..." Cas says.

"I appreciate the effort with the Star Trek reference, but I doubt Spock is fucking Kirk or vise versa." Dean chuckles.

"Hey! Everyone can have their opinion." Cas says.

"Besides I think their dynamic is more-" Dean starts but Cas finally gets the door open and cuts him off by dragging him in. As soon as they're in Cas is all over him. Their lips smashed together, both trying to partially undress the other, leaving them in an unsuccessful tangle of limbs and suit jackets. They both laugh and free themselves from the jackets. They make eye contact for a second before Cas is back on Dean, his hand cupping his cheek and kissing him as his hips pin the other boy to the wall. 

"Really can't stand me?" Cas whispers before biting Dean's neck possessively.

"Not one bit." Dean replies, caressing Castiel's back softly. 

"That's strange. Because you sure seem to be enjoying this." Cas says seductively, rolling his hips and eliciting a strangled gasp from Dean. Cas can feel the bulge of Dean's growing erection as well as his own. 

"Oh shut up." Dean replies, holding Castiel's face with both hands and kissing him. Cas follows suit and kisses Dean back. Running his hands up and down Dean's sides until they settle on Dean's hips. 

"Cas, fuck, we are not having sex in the janitors closet,  _again."_ Dean complains. 

"It was once, and if I remember it correctly, you enjoyed yourself." Cas teases, moving one of his hands to Dean's crotch. He immediately smirks at Dean and chuckles a little.

"Really, no underwear?" He caresses slowly and watches Dean tip his head back, letting out a soft moan.

"It's prom night, and I know you like it." Dean looks back at Cas and smiles seductively.

They start to kiss again, rutting against eachother, desperately trying to get some sort of friction. Then they hear footsteps.  

"Shit. Cas I  _cannot_ get caught." Dean says urgently.

"You think I can? If I get one more infraction on my record I'll have to retake senior year." Cas can hear the steps getting closer. "We gotta run for it. Out to the impala. Drive away. Okay?" 

Dean shakes his head. "They might not even look in here."

Cas rolls his eyes but stays with Dean. They hold their breaths as the steps grow ever closer. Then they start panicking as the door is opened. 

"Oh shit, sorry, we didn't know people were in here." The voice says, when Dean looks it's just another couple. They leave and Cas just laughs.

"I think we should go." He says with a wide smile.

"Yeah me too." Dean says. They exit the janitors closet and then go out to Dean's car. The drive to the hotel seems especially long. It's probably because Castiel was caressing Dean's thigh the whole time. They check in even with the dirty looks the staff was giving them and go up to their room.

Once inside, Castiel starts to strip.

"Moving a little fast aren't we?" Dean asks.

"It's been a week and a half. I need you Dean. I've missed you." Cas says as he takes off his tie. Dean strips too, Cas is in his underwear but Dean didn't wear any so he's stark naked.

"You've missed me?" Dean asks teasingly.

"Don't patronize me, jerk." Cas says, grabbing Dean's hips from behind and pushing him towards the bed. 

"Or what?" Dean challenges as he gets on the bed with his ass in the air. Cas doesn't reply but instead lubes up his fingers and presses one into Dean's tight entrance. Dean gasps at the intrusion but is soon grinding back on it.

"Is that, all you got?" Dean breathes out.

"You're just  _asking_ for it aren't you Winchester?" Cas says, pressing in a second finger.

"I wouldn't have to ask if you would just give it to me." Dean says, he takes a deep breath as Cas scissors the two fingers.

"And what exactly would that be?" Castiel asks.

"Your fucking cock, is that what you want me to say?" Dean says.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Cas replies, adding a third finger. Dean groans but smiles, the pain and pleasure of being stretched taking over his thoughts.

"Fucking make me Castiel." Dean says. Cas doesn't hesitate as he brings his free hand down hard on Dean's ass eliciting a strangled moan from Dean.

"Yes, fuck Cas. Feels so good." Dean says, the burn of the hit still fresh on his backside.

"Mouth shut Winchester." Castiel commands, thrusting his fingers in and out.

"I said make me." Dean says, testing him again. Another hard slap in the same place. Dean hisses at the pain but moans when it mellows out.

"Can you take another baby?" Cas asks. Not wanting to overstep and hurt his partner.

"Yes, fuck yes Cas." Dean replies. Grinding back on the fingers inside of him. He whines when they are removed but soon he is struck again on the other cheek. He practically mewls and doesn't expect it as Cas begins to press in the head of his cock.

"Holy fuck, Cas." He moans grabbing at the pillows.

"Can you handle it?" Castiel asks. Dean nods and lets out a soft whimper as the older boy starts to move. Slow at first, Castiel presses a hand down on Dean's back as he rolls his hips. It takes a lot not to completely let loose and pummel Dean but he manages.  

The numb burn of the stretch fades and Dean starts to meet Castiel's movements. Cas takes the hint and thrusts harder. Moaning quietly every time he is completely sheathed in Dean.

"I-I,won't, last long. I want to see you." Dean says, pressing his face into the mattress.

"Okay baby." Cas replies, pulling out carefully and helping Dean sit against the headboard. Once Dean is in position, he moves closer and in one sharp thrust, pushes inside Dean. He bites his lip and moans softly. 

He keeps it steady, making sure Dean is comfortable before really letting loose. Driving himself deep into Dean with every thrust, brushing Dean's prostate repeatedly. 

"More baby, fuck, I can take more." Dean says confidently.

"Wow Winchester, quite enthusiastic." Cas jeers. He kisses Dean briefly before quickly angling his hips up and really going to town. Pushing into Dean at a rapid pace. He knows he's going to come soon so he strokes Dean too.

"Oh fuck! Yes, Cas, oh fuck!" Dean exclaims. He closes his eyes and grabs Castiel's shoulder as he gets fucked. It's so much, Cas inside of him, the hand on his cock. He's entirely caught up in the moment. "Oh Christ, Cas,  **I love you**." He doesn't second guess saying it until Cas is stopping his thrusts completely.

"You, what?" Castiel asks, a look of disbelief plastered on his face. Dean breathes heavily.

"I love you?" Dean says as a question, when Cas doesn't respond he says it again more firmly. "I love you Cas." 

Still the look of confusion, "What?" Cas asks again.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, getting a little uncomfortable. 

"I-I just didn't think..." Cas trails off, still staring at Dean.

"We've been together 5 months, I love you man. Can't we, uh, talk about this later?" Dean suggests, they were right in the middle of something. 

"No, I want to talk about it now." Castiel says, he looks vulnerable and confused. He pulls out and kneels at the end of the bed. Dean sits up against the headboard.

"Um, I didn't know it would be such a big deal."

"I don't throw that word around Dean. I'm sorry if I can't say it back I just..." He stops as Dean looks away from him.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it. I'm sorry." Dean says, he's not mad, just a little hurt.

"Don't be sorry man, it's me." Castiel can't think of what to say. It's strange. He always knows what to do and say and right now he keeps repeating the same thing. He doesn't know what to do. He knew they were in a serious relationship, but things have usually been lighthearted. The way Dean is looking at him doesn't feel right. 

"Forget I said anything, okay?" Dean suggests. Cas nods and strokes himself back to full hardness. He lines up and pushes in. It's the most miserable sex they have ever had. They barely make eye contact, they both barely enjoy it. No emotion. Just the feeling of fucking, and being fucked. Which isn't too bad, but they have never done it like that. 

Once they both finish, Dean kisses Cas on the cheek and gets out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower." He says, not in the sexy,  _let's fuck in the shower,_ way. In the,  _I need to get away from you for a little while,_ way. Cas just nods and waits to hear the click of the bathroom door before he gets dressed. For a while he paces around the room. Cleaning things up as a nervous habit. 

 Love is something different. Something he has rarely heard. From his mom when he was little yeah. Then she died when he was 6, his once loving father became abusive, and Child Protective Services got involved. All of Cas' siblings, including him, were put into foster care. They all got split up. The family Cas got put into was great, kind and loving. But they never said it. So he doesn't say it. He loved his mom and at one time his dad, he loves his siblings he hasn't seen since thanksgiving. He loves a lot of things. He loves Dean. But he hasn't put that much trust in a person who isn't family in a while and he sure as hell isn't ready to say it. He hopes Dean gets that. 

He grabs the ice container and leaves the room to fill it up. He needs some air anyway. He decides to go to the dispenser the farthest away from the room so he can walk around.

  
_Why can't I just say it. It's three god damn words._ He thinks to himself. _If anyone deserves to hear it it's Dean. Putting up with me especially._ He starts back to the room once the container is filled. When he gets back into the room he doesn't hear the shower. He hears shuffling around the bathroom though. He walks all the way in, sets down the ice and before he knows it, the bathroom door is opening and Dean is coming out with a towel around his waist. 

For a few seconds they stare at eachother. Both of them try to start to talk but stop when they acknowledge the other. 

"You go on." Cas says, not wanting to take lead in this situation. 

"Um, okay, listen, I get why you don't really want to say it back, and, I understand. It's hard. But that's doesn't change that, I, love you." Dean trips over his words and looks away but continues anyway. "You don't have to say it back, I just, wanted you to know that." Once he has his point out he takes a deep breath. "God that's cheesy as hell. Didn't sound so stupid in my head." He chuckles and looks back at Cas who doesn't say anything,

"This is the part where you're supposed to say it's not stupid and kiss me." Dean says, taking a step towards Castiel.  Cas nods and puts his hands on Dean's waist. 

"So now would be a good time for that kiss huh." Cas teases quietly. Still a little touched by what Dean said, but too shy to show it. Dean just smiles and brings his finger to Castiel's jaw, he leans in for a kiss but pulls away just before their lips touch. Cas leans more to catch Dean's lips but Dean keeps moving away. 

"Kiss me you bastard." Cas whispers. Dean smiles and holds the side of Castiel's face as they kiss. Slow and steady, moving against eachother in harmony. Castiel's thumbs caressing tiny circles into Dean's hips. There's no rush or hesitation. 

Cas pulls Dean closer and takes a deep breath. God Dean smells good. Fresh out of the shower. Cas feels a strange warm sensation, fuzzy almost. He kicks himself for being so sappy. It's almost laughable. 

Dean nuzzles against his neck and Cas stops drifting off into thought. He can feel Dean's steady breath against his shoulder, the slow rise and fall of the lighter haired boy's chest against his own. It feels good.

"Not getting tired on me are you Winchester?" Cas jokes, back to his snarky demeanor.

"Why? Are you planning on staying up?" Dean asks.

"I was planning on a lot of things. It is prom night you know." Cas gently nips at Dean's ear. He really doesn't want their prom night to be associated with that  _awful_ sex. 

"Then go for it." Dean replies, lifting his head from the other boy's shoulder. Cas smiles and starts kissing Dean again. Slowly moving them toward the bed. Dean stumbles a little and his towel falls. Cas chuckles and moves his hand to Dean's ass. Caressing up his back and then back down. One they get to the bed Dean sits with his legs spread. Cas kisses Dean's collarbone and works his way down. Unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. 

Slowly he kisses Dean's chest and sides and thighs, until he finally gets to his soft cock. Cas takes off his shirt all the way and caresses Dean's sides as he kisses the base. He takes his time. Kissing all around the base, Dean bites his lip as he watches patiently. His dick getting harder and harder as Cas continues. He likes watching his boyfriend. His steady movements, his strange sort of grace, his determination. 

Castiel gently strokes Dean's length, before guiding it into his mouth. Dean's hips cant forward but Cas holds him in place. He sucks lightly on the head, Dean groans and his eyes flutter. He wants  _more._ Once he pulls off he licks a long stripe up Dean's cock. It feels like it takes forever and Dean breathes out Castiel's name. 

"You're so fucking beautiful babe." Cas whispers. Looking up at his boyfriend for a bit. He brings his soft, full lips to Dean's cock again and carefully starts to take him all in. Bobbing every so often. Once he is all the way at the base he swallows. Dean cries out in pleasure as Cas works around him. 

"Cas, fuck, please, more!" Dean groans, grabbing a fist full of Cas' unruly hair. Castiel spreads Dean's legs farther and brings a finger to Dean's hole. Slowly he caresses, Dean jolting at every light touch. Dean's hands are all over Castiel's shoulders and hair, not being particularly gentle either. 

Castiel kisses Dean's stomach as he carefully prods Dean's entrance. Leaving Dean's cock aching and hard. Dean breathes heavily settling on placing his hands to his sides. Gripping the sheets and tilting his head back.

"Cas, please, fuck me." Dean groans as Cas slips a finger inside him.

"You're still a little loose from earlier babe." Without warning he pushes another finger in, Dean yelps and then gasps as he gets used to the feeling. Castiel bites one of Dean's nipples lightly as he continues. Dean closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Cas looks at Dean, how utterly wrecked and blissful he is, and he smiles to himself. Really smiles. Because this dude, who says he loves him, isn't some schmuck who isn't gonna remember Cas' name in the morning. He is Dean Winchester and he's perfect. No matter how cliche it is.

Cas removes his fingers and coats them in lube before adding a third.

"What do  _you_ want to do baby?" Cas asks, pressing his fingers in carefully.

"Fuck me,  **please.** " Dean says, his cock aching and leaking precome.

"That's no fun Dean." Cas says, thrusting his fingers slowly, trying to find Dean's prostate.

"Cas, please. I-  _Oh fuck, oh shit!"_ Dean's hips thrust forward as Cas rubs that spot inside of him. 

"There we go baby." Cas coos, kissing Dean's neck. He continues to finger him, purposely dragging across his prostate. Dean whimpers and moans as Cas keeps going. He can control his hips from canting forward. His cock  _throbbing_ between his legs.

"Fuck, Cas,  _please. Please Cas. Fuck me."_  Dean begs, Cas just smiles and kisses Dean's collarbone.

"Such a good boy or me. So good." Cas whispers. He moves down until he takes the head of Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean throws his head back and fucks Castiel's mouth. 

"Holy shit Cas." He groans, he can feel that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach rising up. He knows it's going to be soon. "I'm going to come, oh shit, Cas."

He's almost there, he's so close. Just as he's about to come Cas pulls off and pulls his fingers out. Dean groans and looks down at Cas.

"Fuck. You." Dean says, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

"If you really want to, that's not usually what we do but if-" Cas starts to be snarky but Dean just rolls his eyes and he stops. 

"Why  _must_ you torture me." Dean asks with a small chuckle as they both move all the way onto the bed. Dean moving with a lot les coordination.

"Because you're so beautiful when you beg. And when you're so close. And I take that away." Cas says seductively.

"You're sadistic." Dean says. "Would you please just fuck me."

"In due time my pretty." Cas says, imitating the Wicked Witch of the West. Dean laughs and shakes his head.

"That's fucking terrifying dude."

"Eh, thought I would give it a shot." Cas replies. "Lay down." Cas commands. Dean does as he's told and lays down.

Cas takes off his pants and underwear and smiles at Dean whose cock is still hard and resting against his stomach.

Castiel moves toward him and starts to stroke Dean slowly. "Do you want to come or do you want me to fuck you?" Cas asks.

"Both preferably." Dean replies sarcastically.

"Okay then Winchester. No need to get rude." Cas says, Dean scoffs at him. He continues to stroke slowly. Kissing Dean as he goes. 

"Still close?" Cas asks. 

"A little." Dean replies, trying to stroke Cas as well but Cas won't let him. 

Cas gets on top of him and starts to stroke them both at the same time. 

"Oh fuck." Dean moans, holding Castiel's shoulder. "You're so hard. Holy shit." Dean says. Cas smiles a little and continues to stroke them.

"Well, you're pretty easy on the eyes." Cas retorts. Trying really hard to keep composure. He focuses on stroking them. Long strokes, down the shaft up to the head. He feels like he can barely breathe. 

"Need, lube." Cas stutters out. Dean grabs it quickly and squirts some on his hand. He moves it down to their cocks and helps Cas stroke.

He looks up at Cas to be met with his blue eyes looking right back. They maintain eye contact and god that makes it hard to stay in control.

"Oh my fucking god Dean, why are you so attractive." Cas moans. 

"I gonna come Cas." Dean says, cas nods but pulls off their hands and takes deep breaths.

"Cas, why..." Dean can't catch his breath.

"I was there too Dean. Just, trust me. It'll be good." Cas says. He lays next to Dean and waits until he's not so close to the edge. He gets out of bed and grabs all the pillows in the room besides the two they'll use for bed. 

"Move over." Cas says. He stacks up the pillows and has Dean lay with his hips on them. Angled up perfectly.

Cas lines up and presses in. 

"Fuck, so good baby." Cas says quietly. He's met with a quiet whine. Once he's buried inside his boyfriend he takes a deep breath. Unusually, he starts to stroke Dean immediately. Cas is already so close he doesn't know if he will last as long as he wants to. But he knows Dean is closer. He speeds up and bites back a moan. 

Dean doesn't care and says Castiel's name like a mantra. Over and over. Until he's getting louder.

"So close, so close. Please let me come, please." Dean whimpers. Cas obliges and angles his hips so he slams up against Dean's prostate. 

" _Holy shit, oh shit, I'm coming, Cas, oh fuck!_ " Dean moans. He spills his load onto his stomach and chest. Cas almost does too but he keeps it at bay.

"You're so beautiful. Dean. Oh my god." Cas smiles and then starts to thrust again, sharp thrusts aimed right at Dean's prostate.

"Ah! Fuck Cas!" Dean moans. "Holy fuck!" 

"Come on baby. Come for me." Cas says, whimpering quietly.

"Fuck I just did, I can't, Cas I can't." Dean mewls, biting his lip raw.

"Yes you can babe, come on." Cas says, speeding up, he's so close.

"F-fuck, Castiel I fucking can't. Cas. Oh fuck." Dean groans, gripping the sheets ravenously. He feels like his body is going into overdrive. It's too much, it's way too much. He's already so sensitive he can barely take what Cas is doing to him.

"Cas. I-I fucking can't." Dean stutters out. Whimpering with every breath. Cas absolutely pounds into him. Brutally fast and sharp thrusts. 

"Castiel I fucking can't! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god." Dean almost explodes when Cas takes ahold of his cock and starts to stroke. "Fucking hell! Cas!  _I can't!_ Oh fuck!  _Cas, please, I can't."_

Castiel starts to falter in his rhythm and then he comes with a shout. "Fuck, Dean, baby." Cas exclaims as he fills Dean up. Dean moans and it's so much it almost hurts, but then Cas thrusts one more time and he's seeing stars. He comes hard, his hips moving sporadically and on their own accord. His cock twitches with no release.

" _Ohhhhhhhh god."_ Dean moans. He feels like he can't breathe. His body is spent and there's no use trying to move. He whines a little as Cas pulls out but doesn't lift a finger to adjust himself Dean knows Cas would never hurt him, he knows if he said stop he would. He takes deep breaths and feels like he can barely move. Which is usually how it is after Cas is so hard on him. 

Castiel removes the pillows from under him one by one.

"You're so gorgeous Dean." Cas says, running a hand up and down Dean's chest. Dean faintly smiles and watches with lidded eyes as Castiel straddles his hips. Cas leans forward over Dean and kisses his forehead. Then his cheeks and his nose. Being as gentle as possible. He skips over Dean's lips and kisses his jawline. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asks quietly. 

Castiel doesn't even answer, he just kisses down Dean's neck. All over, a light press of his lips. Down his chest to his pecks. Kissing his nipples, lapping up any come on Dean's body, moving back up to his shoulders. Going almost unbearably slowly. 

"You're so perfect." He kisses down Dean's arms. To his hands, down to each finger. To Dean's stomach, and his sides.

"Babe, what are you-" Dean starts ask but Cas just looks up at him as he continues. He covers Dean's hipbones, his groin, moving past his soft cock. Kissing his thighs, his knees, down to his shins. The top of his foot, each toe. 

"Cas?" Dean asks a little quieter. Castiel just stares up at him as he makes his way back up each leg. 

"You're so amazing." Cas whispers. Then he understands. Cas probably won't say I love you for a while. But it doesn't mean he doesn't love him. He shows it in his actions. His tenderness. His touch. His kiss. Even how he fucks. Dean nods at Cas and the dark haired boy skips going all the way back up his body to kiss him. 

The boy who usually ridicules all emotion and sensitivity, who is fantastic in bed, who wears heavy eyeliner because he wants to, who scares people who see him on the street. He's also the boy who can be the most understanding. He kisses Dean like his life depends on it. Desperate and needy.

"Dean, I-" Cas starts but Dean cuts him off.

"I know Cas. I know." Dean replies. Holding Castiel's face lightly. Cas smiles and exhales.

"Good." Cas says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably do one more chapter of this fic, but who knows when I will have time. If you see any errors just let me know and I will try to fix them. Thank you so much for reading I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months after the last chapter, since it is now October in the story and they are in college. This will be the last chapter for this story, but I am planning on starting a new high school AU in the near future. There's tons of smut in this chapter as well as some drama, enjoy!

Dean was fuming. "You're an asshole you know that right?" He says angrily to Cas who is packing up his things.

"It happened once when I was  _drunk_ Dean. You're the one who's overreacting!" Cas yells back.

"You made out with another dude! Not for some spin the bottle shit either, you actually made out with him. Who knows what else you did!"

"That's fucking it Winchester! I just made out with him! I didn't fuck him which I easily could have!" Cas retorts, angrily throwing his stuff in a bag.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You don't get to just cheat on me and get away with it!"

"I wouldn't cheat on you babe! What I did was  _not_ cheating." Cas says as he goes into the bathroom to get his toothbrush.

"Fuck you! If I let alone kissed anyone other then you I wouldn't hear the end of it!"

"It was one party Dean! I was drunk and I made a mistake! Now you're kicking me out because you can't just get  _over it. A_ ll you care about is my cock up your  _pretty little ass."_ Cas almost says it teasingly.

Dean balls up a shirt and throws it at him. "Get the fuck out of my apartment!" He screams, Cas grabs his bag and does so. He leaves. With nothing more than a glare. It's not until the door shuts behind him that it's real, he left.

That night Dean doesn't sleep. He spends the night drinking even though he shouldn't. He doesn't remember ever being this angry. 6th week into the semester and it's already shit. He doesn't know what to do or what just happened. All he knows is that Cas is gone. He has no clue where he even went. Part of him is sad, so sad that his boyfriend went behind his back. The other part is angry, enraged that he would do such a thing. It's that part that's saying good riddance. It's the easier option so Dean chooses to be angry over sad. 

The first day is the hardest. He thinks about calling him. About asking around to find him. Maybe they'll make up. Dean hopes in the back of his mind, but no such thing happens. When the week mark passes Dean basically gives up. He hasn't seen or heard from his boyfriend whatsoever. He wonders if he should even think of him as his boyfriend anymore. 

At week two he sees him in class. They make eye contact for a brief moment before Dean looks away. When he sees his face so many emotions flood in. More anger and sadness, but also worry. He's spent all this time being angry so he could get over him but really it's just been suppressing what's inevitable. As soon as the lecture ends he gets out as quickly as possible. He's trying to avoid him but he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean." He says softly.

"Screw off Castiel." Dean replies, shrugging off his hand and starting to walk away.

"Oh so we're using full names." Cas says in a snarky tone, he quickly realizes Dean isn't taking any shit and cuts the crap.

"Listen, Dean, I really miss you." He says as he jogs to keep up with Dean.

"I don't care. All I want is dick anyway right?" Dean says mockingly.

"Listen, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, please." Cas says sadly.

"I thought I said to screw off." Dean repeats.

"Dean,  _please,_ can't we at least talk? _"_ Cas says grabbing Dean's shoulder. Dean knows that tone. He's heard it before, rarely, but he's heard it. Cas is genuinely scared. But Dean can't bring himself to forgive him, no matter how much he misses him.

"Don't touch me." He says threateningly. Cas frowns and looks down defeatedly.

"Okay Winchester." He mutters pathetically. Dean can't help but feel sorry for him. He brushes off Cas' hand and keeps walking, forcing himself not to look back. 8 fucking months, practically living together, being  _in love,_  out the window because of one stupid make out session with some random asshole. Dean goes home and flops onto the bed, he frowns when he realizes he's sitting on hisside of the bed, leaving space for Cas, who isn't even in the apartment.  _What utter shit._ Dean thinks to himself as he opens his laptop and starts on an essay due in a few weeks. College is a whole new ballgame and he doesn't want to get behind. Plus, with the distraction of work he can't dwell on  _Cas._  


He tells himself to stop as soon as he opens the browser, as he types in his information, as he logs in, it is  _not_ a good idea. His better judgement is fighting with him mercilessly, telling him  _NOT_ to check Cas' blog, to close the laptop and bake or something, anything other then stalk his ex the only way he can. Just as the page is loading he finally listens to himself and shuts the laptop. He's proud of himself for a few minutes before he gives in and opens it again. He really needs to work on restraint.

When the page loads the first thing he sees is Cas' dramatic bio. It reads:  _I'm sorry._ Dean rolls his eyes, knowing the message is meant for him. He scrolls down anyway and sees a picture of them kissing. It's the one Cas took after he told him he got accepted to the same college as Dean. He was so excited. The picture is Dean's favorite of them together, you can see that goofy smile of Cas' even though they're kissing. He loves how Cas' hand is on his neck and the background is blurred. He loves how happy they look. Dean bites the inside of his cheek to drag his attention away from the sappy feelings flooding his mind. He is not ready for the sad, mopey part of this breakup. He thinks of Cas kissing another dude and the anger returns, bringing him away from any sort of coping. He takes a deep breath and closes the tab, going back to work for school. Occasionally he glances at the box on the floor that's overflowing with Cas' stuff but stops before he thinks about it too much.  _You're done with that asshole,_ he tells himself over and over.

The next day is bad. Everything he hasn't been dealing with floods his head and he feels like shit. He's lucky that he doesn't have any classes or he'd probably have to skip them. As he walks out of his room to eat breakfast he stubs his toe. Any other time he'd just groan and continue walking, but something comes over him and he blows up. 

"You stupid fucking table! Fuck you! You're a fucking useless piece of shit!" He yells at the top of his lungs and knocks over the table that luckily only had books on it. He stands over it and heaves, his fists clenched in fury. He doesn't realize that he's crying until he feels a tear roll off his chin. He closes his eyes and tells himself to calm down.  He doesn't  _cry,_ he never  _cries._ Especially over a stupid stubbed toe. He doesn't bother with cleaning it up and loses his appetite. Breakups suck.

The rest of the day is pure shit, he tries taking a relaxing bath, and reading, and making food, he even tries jacking off (which doesn't help at all). He ends up watching sad romantic movies and sulking in his own pity. He doesn't remember being so upset about his last breakup. Probably because he was the one that called it. They got to the point where they just acted as friends all the time. There was no romance or even sex. That's why he loves-  _loved_ Castiel. He was funny, and charming, and just plain hot, he'd watch movies with him and not complain when he'd geek out over certain scenes. He clenches his jaw and tries to think about something else. 

The movie is at the part where the guy gets the girl back, the predictability is unbelievable. He yawns and is surprised to see that it's almost 3am. He turns off the movie and meanders into the bathroom. He jumps and makes a mess of the toothpaste when he hears a frantic knock at his door. He checks the peephole and his heart skips a beat when he sees Castiel. He can tell Cas has been biting his lip by the red spot on his bottom lip. Hesitantly, he opens the door. 

"Dean!" Castiel says with a relieved sigh when he sees Dean. 

"So you want the rest of your stuff?" Dean assumes.

"What? No. Dean, please can we talk. Just give me 2 minutes." He asks, he looks like hell. His hair is more greasy and unkept then usual, the faint remnants of eyeliner are smeared across the sides of his face. His clothes are as raggedy as usual but they have a look of overuse, like they haven't been washed in a while. He only has a small drawstring bag, probably his sketch book, he takes it everywhere ever since he went to a lecture about fleeting ideas. "It's fucking 3am." Dean says, trying not to show that he's actually happy to see him. "Fine. Two minutes." He says sternly, not letting him come in. Cas nods happily and starts rambling off.

"I'm so sorry Dean, really really sorry. I know I didn't think of it as anything but I wasn't thinking about how you would feel about me kissing some other dude. I know I was such a hypocrite. Of course you wouldn't want me messing around with a dude that isn't you. I regret it Dean, I know I can't take it back though. I just miss you so much Dean. You're my best friend, and my boyfriend, and we haven't even really talked for weeks. Please take me back. I remember how much I hated when you were going to date Benny. I can't imagine how infuriated you are with me.  I'm begging you, please. I promise I'll never do anything with anyone ever again. No bullshit excuses, or, fooling around, nothing. I, I-", he starts to stutter and bite his lip, "I love you." He stares at Dean with a terrified look on his face, like he just told him all his deepest darkest secrets, or sold him his soul. Dean is silent for about a few seconds and then speaks up. 

"You look like shit. Come in and take a shower and then I'll kiss you." He says as he grabs Castiel's hand and pulls him in to the apartment. Cas pulls him back and hugs him. Not romantically but like he needed it. Dean definitely needs it, he holds Cas tightly, burying his face in his neck. "I love you too." He whispers. He knows Cas is sincere, it  _was_ just a kiss, and besides, he misses him like crazy. Cas lets go first and takes off his jacket. "I  _really_ want to kiss you so I need that shower." He says in his normal cocky tone, there's still a hint of hesitance but he's just worried about saying the wrong thing and getting kicked out. 

"You know where the bathroom is." Dean replies in a snark tone, Cas smiles and closes the door behind him. As soon as he's in the bathroom Dean runs to his bedroom and practically rips the sheets off. He puts new ones on, same with the pillows. He goes around the room sprucing things up. He hears the shower turn off and a couple minutes later Castiel walks in with his same dirty clothes.

"I didn't bring anything, I honestly didn't think you'd let me stay." Castiel says as he scratches his neck. 

"You left clothes here, they're in that box." Dean says, pointing to the box on the floor. Cas grabs a shirt and pajama pants. He throws them on the bed and starts to take off his shirt.

"Let me help." Dean walks over and pulls the shirt over his head. Once it's off he kisses Cas on the lips. He whimpers slightly from just how much he missed this. Castiel's hands are placed tentatively on his hips and Dean just wants more. He melts into the kiss, cupping Cas' cheek and smiling a little.

"I love you." Cas says a little hesitantly as he caresses Dean's sides. "A lot." He chuckles.

"I love you too." Dean replies, knowing Castiel wouldn't say it if it weren't true. He knows everything isn't back to normal, he doesn't trust Cas as much as he used to. However, they're back together and that's what he's focusing on.

Dean slowly unbuttons Castiel's pants, not yet sure if sex is where they're headed. "Dean, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm just glad you're kissing me." Cas says as he moves his hand to caress Dean's face. 

"What if I want to?" Dean replies, pulling Castiel's pants down slowly.

"Then I shouldn't be the only one getting naked." Cas gets his pants off all the way and then helps Dean with his shirt. As soon as it's off he kisses Dean's collarbone. 

"I haven't even been able to jack off the past two weeks." Dean says, leaning his head to give Cas more room. "Damn Winchester, couldn't get it up huh?"

"Shut up." Dean giggles, slapping Castiel's ass playfully. He bites his lip as Castiel rolls his hips, his dick responding almost immediately with intense want. Probably from lack of attention over the past few weeks.

"Dean." Cas whispers seductively, running his hands all over Dean's body. "You don't know how much I want you."

"I think you're underestimating me Cas." Dean whispers back, lifting Castiel's chin to bring him into a hungry and lustful kiss. Before he knows it they're on the bed making out. One of Castiel's hands grabbing at Dean's ass while the other holds him as close as possible. Dean ruts against Cas, searching for any friction he can get. He's unbearably hard, his erection straining uncomfortably in his pants. 

"Cas. Please, I can't wait much longer." He groans as Cas slips a hand into his pants. He lifts his hips closer to Cas' hand, hoping to get  _something_ more. "Please, please, Cas." Dean begs, knowing it doesn't help. He's pleasantly surprised as Cas unbuttons his pants, urging Dean to pull them off.

"I'm not gonna do  _all_ the work." Cas smirks deviously and watches smugly as Dean frantically takes off his jeans. Once they're both in boxers they just look at each other for a bit. Breathing. They both chuckle a little and smile, excited to be back in each others arms. 

"Cas, as much as I love you, and making out with you, I think I'd like you to fuck me now." Dean jokes. Cas scoffs and rolls them so he's straddling the light haired boy. 

"You're so discreet I don't know how you do it." Cas teases. He actually loves how forward Dean is. With the intense sex they have, he likes to know Dean is enjoying himself. 

Cas is hard as a rock and so is Dean, but they can't keep off each other. As soon as Cas starts to reach for the lube Dean pulls him back into a kiss. Or Dean will try to pull off Castiel's boxers and get distracted with the attention his neck is getting.

"Cas, I'm gonna come just from this soon. We gotta get on with it." Dean says exasperatedly.

"You're telling me Winchester?" Cas kisses Dean's cheek and then rifles through the end table for the lube.

"Hurry up!" Dean whines. Cas finds the bottle and grabs it. 

"Take off your underwear." Cas says demandingly, more out of being in a rush then anything. As soon as the boxers are off Cas starts fingering his boyfriend. He presses in one finger with extreme delicacy, like Dean is some fragile flower.

"I believe I asked you to fuck me, not just finger me like I'm made of porcelain." Dean teases, Cas rolls his eyes, kissing Dean fiercely.

"Oh I'll fuck you." Cas presses his finger deep into his boyfriend. Thrusting roughly, making Dean groan with each addition. When he's well enough prepared Dean starts to meet Castiel's thrusts. "You out of practice or somethin'?" Dean complains when Cas continues to finger him.

"So impatient." Cas backs away and takes off his boxers as well, giving his cock a few strokes before moving back to Dean. With Dean laying on his back, Cas pushes in. It feels like his bones are jelly. The heat and pressure is  _just_ right. He groans quietly. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." He whispers, snapping his hips forwards abruptly, earning a moan from Dean.

"That all you got?" Dean challenges. Cas responds by pushing Dean's knees back to his chest, completely exposing his entrance. He brutally thrusts into Dean, reveling in the truly fucked expression on Dean's face. Tiny breaths are punched from his lungs with each intense thrust.

" _Fuuuck."_ Dean moans, gasping for air. Cas rolls his hips slowly for a moment to regain some energy and to let Dean breathe. 

"I love you." Cas says, pressing in agonizingly slowly, over and over until Dean nods at him to continue. As soon as he gets the go ahead Cas goes back to his maddening pace. Dean grabs at what he can, mainly the sheets. He's so close to coming. Almost there. Sweat pools at his forehead, rolling down the side of his face. His voice hurts from moaning so much. So close. His cock leaks pre-come onto his stomach, it  _aches_ for touch. As if he can read his mind Cas reaches and begins to stroke. 

Dean thinks he'll come first but is proven wrong as Cas screams his name and spills into his hole. Dean comes hard, spurting up his chest. He blacks out for a second and comes to with Cas struggling to catch his breath. 

As Cas pulls out Dean stretches out his legs. "Well, that was..." Cas loses his train of thought and focuses on breathing.

"No crazy orgasm denial or anything?" Dean chuckles.

"Maybe later. I'm too tired." He yawns and gets out of bed, grabbing a rag to clean up. He tosses it at Dean after dealing with himself. As soon as his face hits the pillow he starts to fall asleep. He wakes up vaguely to grab Dean and cuddle with him. 

He's been couch surfing since Dean kicked him out. Not the good kind either. He barely got to shower or wash his clothes. He appreciates finally being home in his bed. Their bed. It's technically Dean's place but since Cas isn't too well off he lets him live with him for free. Dean doesn't care since his scholarship covers it. 

When he wakes up Dean is at the other side of the bed, they're not very good at spooning to be honest. He makes his way over and wraps an arm around his boyfriend. Dean mumbles something inaudible and then yawns.

"You wakin' up anytime soon?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, gimme a minute." Dean stretches and then sits up. "You want pancakes?" He asks Castiel who is still laying down. The dark haired boy nods and Dean goes in the kitchen to get started. He wishes he could actually cook but on an unemployed college student budget it's not too plausible. He settles for  _Bisquick_ and finishes them pretty quickly. He calls Cas a few times to tell him they're done but gets no reply. It's not until he's done eating that Cas stumbles out of the bedroom.

"Oh shit, I thought I was asleep for 5 minutes."

"25 actually." Dean says as he rolls his eyes.

"Any food left?" Cas asks, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"In the microwave." Dean replies, standing up and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

"Thanks babe." Cas eats his pancakes happily, he wishes he would've gotten up so he could eat with Dean but it's too late now. He's doing the dishes as Dean comes out from the bathroom.

"What are you doing today?" Dean asks, leaning against the counter with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Nothin' much, I was going to hang with you." Cas says, scrubbing the syrup off a plate.

"I got classes till 3 today."

"Oh yeah, well shit Winchester! I wanted to have make up sex all day!" Cas exclaims obnoxiously. Dean laughs and puts his hands on Castiel's hips. 

"Plenty of time for that after class babe." He says seductively, kissing his neck. Cas chuckles and continues washing dishes. 

"What should I do in the meantime?" He asks.

"I don't know, watch movies?" Dean suggests, walking into the bedroom to get dressed. Cas contemplates bursting into the room and making out with him because they have a  _little bit_ of time. But he worries he will overstep his welcome. He finishes the dishes and meanders around the apartment until Dean comes out of the bedroom. With just a quick kiss he's off to class.

Castiel sits and watches tv for a while, switching between  _Pit Bulls and Parolees_ and  _My Strange Addiction._ Usually he is more if the dark drama kind of person, but reality TV suits him for now. He takes out his sketch book and draws random things, a lamp, the TV, he draws the pattern of the rug, then, as usual he gets around to drawing Dean. When Cas first started his art classes Dean modeled for him, he draws from memory now. He opts for a hand since he needs practice.

 As the hours tick by Cas grows more and more impatient. The fairly vanilla sex they had last night was great, but he wants  **Dean** in the rawest and roughest possible way. He gets high off of it, the way their sweaty bodies fit together, the way Dean's voice is almost  _always_ ruined by the end of it. He wants to fuck Dean into oblivion and back, he wants the both of them to walk funny afterwards, he wants to completely wreck his boyfriend in the best way possible. 

He is brought out of the little daydream by a pang of hunger. He makes himself a sandwich and stares at the clock meticulously.  _He better be home soon._ Cas thinks as he takes a bite of his sandwich. It's 2 o'clock, an hour away from when his boyfriend should be home. He'd be at a lecture right now too if the professor hadn't cancelled class due to his wife giving birth. He finishes his sandwich and lays on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He'd get dressed if Dean wasn't just going to take it off as soon as he gets home. He sits up and grabs his phone, wanting to make sure he and Dean are on the same page.

_I want you home. -C_

He texts, hoping it's subtle enough if Dean isn't into it. His phone chimes with Dean's reply.

**_That makes two of us. -D_ **

_I want you -C_

_**I'll be home in 45 minutes keep it in your pants. -D** _

_I can't wait I want you now. -C_

Dean sits in the huge lecture hall along with his classmates he does not want to get even remotely aroused. 

**_I know what you're doing. -D_ **

_What's that? -C_

_**Trying to get me to come home early. -D** _

_I'd never! How dare you insinuate that. I never even told you I was touching myself, now did I. -C_

Dean rolls his eyes and puts down his phone, focussing on taking notes. His phone lights up with another message from Cas.

_I bet you $10 I'll get you home in 20 minutes. -C_

_**Yeah sure. Easiest $10 I'll ever get. -D** _

_Rude, I just want to fuck you until you scream. -C_

**_Really? Couldn't be more original? -D_ **

_Well how would you like me to fuck you then your highness? -C_

_**I'm not playing your game. -D** _

_Oh I'm not playing.-C_

Dean opens the text to see a picture attached, he knew what it would be but he still looks. Castiel's very noticeable hard on tenting his pajama pants. Dean can't help but to shift in his seat.

**_That all you got? -D_ **

He bites the inside of his mouth, he  _knows_ he shouldn't start this.

_You're in for a long night Winchester. -C_

**_Doubt it. -D_ **

Dean shakes his head and tells himself to put the phone down.

_I haven't had you in so long, I can't wait to make you come until you're completely dry. -C_

_Is that what you want? To be fucked all night long? -C_

Dean takes a deep breath as he reads them, a tingling feeling in his stomach indicates their effect on him. 

**_I'm in class and all I can think about is your cock. -D_ **

Dean knows he's giving in, but Cas is right, they haven't had rough dominant sex in ages, he could use some discipline.

_Dirty boy, I better take care of you as soon as possible. -C_

_**How? -D** _

_I'm going to take you against a wall with my body pressed against yours. But you know me, I won't let you have it until you beg. Maybe I'll do it against a window so everyone can see how needy you are. -C_

_**What if we're too loud? -D** _

_The neighbors will just have to deal with your helpless moans for as long as I please. -C_

_I'm so hard Dean, I'm stroking my cock slow so I'll be ready for when you get home. -C_

Dean doesn't reply, he can feel his heart beating in his chest and his breathing pick up. He wants nothing more then to jack off but obviously this is not the place.

_I'm thrusting up into my hand, it's not as good as you. -C_

_Fuck I want you so much, I want your lips on my cock -C_

_I want to eat you out until you're coming so hard you black out like you did our first time -C_

_I want to hear the breathy moans escape your lips as you ride me -C_

_Dean I'm so close -C_

_Please get home -C_

Cas is surprised when the apartment door flings open and Dean scrambles in.

"I hate you." Dean says, his eyes primal and lustful. Cas strokes his cock and whines, enticing Dean even more. The light haired boy takes off his shirt on his way over to the couch. "You're such a pain." Dean complains, stepping out of his pants and grabbing a fistful of Castiel's hair roughly as he takes off his boxers. "I skipped class because of you." 

Cas growls and sits up, pulling Dean into his lap. "Fuck class." He caresses Dean's growing erection carefully, not giving him much. Dean throws his head back and rolls his hips, urging Cas to continue. Cas takes the opportunity to bite Dean's neck hard, making Dean groan from the pain and scratch Castiel's back.

"I hope those texts weren't just white lies." Dean moans.

"Oh they aren't." Cas starts to stroke Dean's cock in earnest. "How long can you last baby."

"I don't fucking know." Dean moans, his blissful state is interrupted as Cas stops stroking. He winces as Castiel slaps his ass, but then moans from the soft burn he loves.

"You're going to count then." Cas says, he sticks a finger into Dean's mouth slowly, coating it in spit. He takes it out and kisses Dean's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dean says with an attitude, Cas glares at him with devious smile. Another hard smack rings out as his hand connects with Dean's ass. "Cut that out." Cas threatens. "Start counting, you better make it to 100."

Dean starts out strong, his cock is barely being stroked so he's sure he'll make it. It's only when he's on 25 and Cas runs a finger down his crack that he starts to stutter.

"Keep it up babe." Cas encourages, pressing the slick finger into Dean's tight entrance. Dean can't help but falter, he repeats 40 and gets a quick bite on his chest. He groans loudly, trying desperately to count, which is easier said then done.

Cas doesn't add any more digits, he doesn't have any lube at the moment. He thrusts the finger as deep as he can into his boyfriend, seeking out the spot that will definitely push Dean over the edge.

He knows he's found it when Dean nearly keels over and clutches at his back with bruising force.

"55- oh, oh, oh fuck, Cas I can't."

"Keep counting Winchester." Castiel says, kissing Dean's collarbone tenderly. Dean nods and continues, his hips moving sporadically and his muscles tensing up. The more Cas massages his prostate the more he knows he's not going to make it. Cas' stroking doesn't help his case either. The familiar rise of his orgasm starts when he hits 78. Cas can feel his boyfriend preparing to come but it can't be  _that_ easy on him.

"You don't come until I say you can." Cas whispers in Dean's ear, Dean nods and continues to moan with each simple number. 

"89, 9-90,  _fuck Cas, I'm gonna come."_  


Dean moans loudly, his hips bucking as he looks at Cas.

"Not yet, keep counting." Cas insists, his strokes and thrusts not faltering even for a second.

"Fuck, 92, 93, 94,  **95 oh god Cas please!"** Dean bites his lip, whimpering and trying desperately to stave off his orgasm. "96 97  _98_   **99**   _100_ " He speeds through it but Cas allows it. 

"Good boy." Castiel coos.

"Please!" Dean moans, clenching his jaw. Cas simply nods and Dean immediately goes slack as he comes. He rests his head against Castiel's shoulder and just breathes. Cas milks every drop from him, Dean closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing but the intensity from his orgasm keeps him high off the endorphins. Cas is kissing him, whispering praises and finishing himself off. Cas comes hard and slumps against Dean for support. 

"Thought you were gonna fuck me." Dean teases. Cas laughs and rubs Dean's back. "It's only 3 o'clock, we have all night."

Dean smiles and gets out of Castiel's lap. As he stands up and stretches Cas just stares at him.

"What? And don't say anything about how you think I'm  _beautiful_ or something." Dean says playfully.

"Damn Winchester, that self absorbed huh? I was  _going_ to ask if you wanted to take a shower with me." Cas stands and puts his hands on Dean's hips. Dean laughs and kisses Castiel. 

"I'd love to." Dean replies. 

"You are pretty beautiful though." Cas whispers. Dean blushes continues to kiss Cas. He  _can't_ keep his hands off of his boyfriend. Getting to the bathroom is even a challenge. Lots of pushing each other against walls and making out.  Cas turns on the water while Dean grabs some towels.

"Ah!" Cas exclaims as he steps in. The water stings as it runs down the scratches on his back. Dean just smirks. "This is because of you and your inability to keep calm." Cas says.

"Shut up, you love it." Dean replies, stepping in to join him. Cas turns around to grab some shampoo and Dean sees a tattoo on his back. A new one. Dean chuckles when he realizes what it is.

"Really Cas?" Dean says, rubbing his thumb over it. He stands behind Cas, his hand on the other boy's hip.

"I was wondering when you'd notice that." Cas says. He got it mostly as a joke, but he wanted a new piece anyway. He got a gun tattooed on his shoulder a few weeks ago, right before they separated. Not just any gun, a Winchester rifle. He hates relationship tattoos but it fit so he went for it. It's pretty simple, mostly line work, no color and not much shading, but he likes it.

"I can't believe you." Dean says.  _He's such a fucking romantic sap. God I love him._ Before Cas can respond he's being grabbed and pulled into a kiss. He drops the shampoo but honestly couldn't care less.

"It just  _happens_ to also be your name, why would I get anything to do with  _you_ permanently marked on my body." Castiel teases. Dean pushes him against the wall and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, why ever would you want  _that._ " Dean jokes back. 

"I've got no emotional investment in you thats for sure." Cas says, Dean chuckles.

"You're such a dork." Dean kisses him and knows this shower has to end soon. Dean leans in to kiss Cas but then backs up teasingly. He turns and steps out of the shower, drying off quickly and walking out. Cas stands dumbfounded for a moment before following. As soon as he steps out of the bathroom he's slammed into the wall. He groans and revels in the devious look in Dean's eyes.

"What have I done Winchester." Cas says, moaning as Dean bites his neck. "If I hadn't shown you how fucking kinky you were I wouldn't have bruises and scratches all over my body."

"I would have figured it out eventually. Besides, you get off on it." Dean says. Cas growls dominantly and grabs Dean's wrists, pinning him against the wall.

"Nice." Dean says, his low tone driving Cas crazy. "What happened to the totally in control Cas, who didn't get pushed around at all." Dean challenges. Cas smirks, trying to hide the fact that he wants to throw Dean to the ground and fuck him until he can't move. 

"You just want to get  _destroyed,_ don't you Winchester." Cas threatens, Dean doesn't falter one bit, he stares Cas down with unwavering dominance. Castiel is so hard it's unreal, this type of "one-upping" dirty talk gives him such satisfaction. He lets Dean's wrists down and heads into the bedroom. Dean follows close behind, he sees Cas grab some lube out of a drawer and then stalk back over to him.

"Let me make one thing clear." Cas backs Dean into a wall and then tuns him so he's facing it. Dean can hear the squirt of lube and then silence. "You are mine." Cas slowly presses a finger into Dean's hole. He moans from the intrusion and Cas slaps his ass. 

"Keep quiet and I'll reward you." He says, his voice deep and rough. Dean nods and gasps as another digit is added so soon. He braces his hands against the wall and sticks out his ass, inviting Cas to add more.

"That's more like it." Cas says, thrusting two fingers in and out of his boyfriend. He can't help but thrust his hips against Dean's thigh, his cock is in desperate need for touch. Dean whimpers and Cas  slaps his ass lightly as a warning. 

"What did I say." Cas says, his voice catches as Dean looks at him, his boyfriend is probably the most attractive person he's met. With the added sweat and expression of utter need it's almost ridiculous. He kisses him hard, their mouths crashing together. It keeps Dean quiet when he adds a third finger. 

"Cas..." Dean whispers, his hips thrusting with need into the air. Cas obliges him and carefully strokes his cock. "Good boy." He praises, kissing Dean's neck softly. 

"Cas, I'm-I'm close." Dean just barely breathes out, he throws his head back, taking deep breaths.

"Shhhhhhh, I'll let you come if you don't make another noise." Cas says, focusing on rubbing Dean's prostate. Dean nods and swallows hard, trying desperately not to make a sound. It's extremely hard with Cas making it so intense. 

He feels Castiel's fingers leave and soon he feels the head of Castiel's cock pressed against his entrance. For a moment everything is still, that is until Cas presses in, the full length of him seated in Dean. The hand leaves his cock and Cas moans as he starts to thrust. "I was, going to, oh  _fuck,_ finish you off like that, but, I couldn't wait." His hips snap forward, pressing hard into Dean. He fucks him relentlessly, the merciless pace punching a moan from Dean's lips. To his surprise, Cas doesn't do anything about it. Instead a hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking with no rhythm whatsoever. He can feel it coming, the rise in his stomach and raw need for more. 

He can't help but moan as he comes, his cum splattering against the wall. Cas doesn't stop, instead his strokes focus more on the head, making Dean whimper helplessly with over sensitivity.

"Cas,  _fuck,_ I won't be able to fucking stand if you keep this up." Dean groans.

"That's the idea." Cas moans, thrusting hard into Dean, he's close, but there's no way he's letting Dean get off easy. He can feel Dean's legs buckling, he lets off for a moment and grabs Dean's hair roughly, pushing him to the floor. Dean kneels obediently trying to catch his breath while Cas isn't completely pummeling him. He hears Cas behind him grabbing something off the bed.

"Kneel on this." Cas says demandingly, throwing him a pillow. Dean obeys and whimpers as Cas kneels behind him, his cock hard and pressed against his backside.

Castiel puts another pillow in front of Dean but doesn't tell him why. An arm is wrapped around his waist as Castiel's cock is pushed back in. Dean moans through his teeth as Castiel's hand is wrapped around his cock again. He's still far from recuperated so every little movement sends him into an over sensitive haze. 

His body tells him to make it stop, his cock is begging for a break, but he knows if he waits for just a minute longer he'll come again. He knows how it feels to come over and over again when his body tells him it's impossible. He loves the pain, he knows Cas understands his limits so he lets him torture him. It still doesn't change his bodies response, the quick random jolts of intense pleasure still force him to scream. To beg for more. 

"Who's in fucking charge?" Cas moans, Dean can barely get a small "you" out before moaning. Cas pounds into him so hard he wonders how he can last this long. It becomes too much and he can't kneel. He bends over and presses his face into the pillow, one hand clutching it tightly. 

" **Fuck!** " Cas exclaims, he bites his lip so hard he's worried he drew blood, but he wants  _this_ right now. He wants Dean. His hand is relentless, he strokes Dean with unfaltering ease as his hips drive his cock further into his boyfriend. Dean's breath is unsteady, he can barely keep it together, it's overwhelming but he  _needs_ just a little more. Cas drapes himself over Dean, giving him that last little shred of pleasure he needed. Dean comes with a yelp, moaning Castiel's name and breathing in short quick breaths. He has barely any release and everything is  _sore._  


It doesn't take long for Cas to come, his cock throbbing and filling Dean's hole. It's the last straw that makes Dean collapse. Cas pulls out carefully, trying not to be too rough on Dean anymore. He kneels behind him and rubs his back. He lifts Dean's hips and kisses his plump ass. 

"So good baby. Always so good." He says quietly. Dean whimpers as Castiel's tongue licks over his sore hole. The warm sensation still feels good even on his fucked hole. He whimpers softly, and wonders if he'll ever get a break. It doesn't seem likely. 

"Think you can come one more time?" Cas asks, sucking gently on the rim of Dean's entrance.

"I think it's up to you Cas." Dean says, whimpering quietly. The slow drag of Castiel's tongue drives him crazy. His cock twitches with interest as Cas fucks him with his tongue. He's definitely still sensitive, he can tell by how intense Castiel's tongue feels. He groans as Cas adds a finger, he groans even more as that finger massages his prostate, hitting just the right spot to make Dean writhe. Between Castiel's tongue and his finger he knows an orgasm isn't far off. Castiel's other hand ghosts over Dean's balls, teasing helpless noises out of him. Dean can already feel it coming, he draws in a slow breath and whispers Castiel's name as his boyfriend kisses him so masterfully. The slow build in his stomach makes him moan. He knows it's close, Cas isn't even touching him and he's close. Cas gently rubs Dean's nipples and kisses his sides, eliciting a low moan from his partner. Dean starts to tense up and rock back against Castiel's fingers. He comes dry, moaning into the pillow. He tries to catch his breath but then Cas is lifting him up to kneeling again. He moves so that they're facing each other and moves in to kiss him. Instead Cas just wraps his arms around him and hugs him. Dean hugs back but doesn't really know what's happening. 

"I'm so sorry about what I did Dean, I feel really bad about it." Cas whispers, embracing Dean tightly.

"I know Cas, it's okay." Dean says, barely being able to kneel.

"It's not okay, you don't do that to someone you love."

"You're right, you don't, but I know you're sorry and I know it won't happen again. There's nothing else we can do." Dean says, caressing Castiel's back. "I need to lie down, my legs are killing me." He adds. Cas nods and gives him one last squeeze before helping him stand. Dean flops onto the bed and closes his eyes.

"You're that tired?" Cas asks, laying next to him.

"Cas, I just came four times in the span of an hour. You also fucked me on the God damn floor, I can be tired."

"It's only like 3:45 though!" Cas whines and wraps an arm around Dean.

"I'm taking a nap, then we can get some food, then we can have some more sex." Dean yawns as he says it.

"Fine, but  _only_ because I love you." Cas says. The words slip off his lips so easily, he can say it with no hesitation.  He loves Dean, and right now he couldn't think of a better place to be.  _God I am such a sap aren't I._ He thinks as he cuddles with his boyfriend.

"You owe me ten bucks." Cas whispers, Dean laughs.

"Asshole." Dean mumbles as he slowly drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The support and response from this fic was amazing! I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for more fluff so I write this super quick bit.

Dean can feel the sheets move as Castiel gets out of bed. He's too tired to open his eyes or even wake up. When Cas said all night, he meant all night. He can tell it's going to be a day of laying around just by the dull throb of his backside. He rolls and over yawns, still not fully committing to getting up.  
"Dean!" He hears Cas say.  
"What!" Dean yells back, his voice hoarse from the night previous.  
"Get up! I have a surprise for you!" Cas says. Dean takes a deep breath and yawns again.  
"Can't you wait for like, 2 hours?" Dean says quieter, he can hear Cas walking closer.  
"What, too tired even to walk out to the living room?"  
"Frankly, yes." Dean says, he opens his eyes a little and yawns again. Cas flops onto the bed and puts his head on Dean's chest.  
"Come on, I do something nice for once and you lay around in bed." Cas teases.  
"You know what would be nice?" Dean says, slowly running his fingers through Castiel's hair. "If you let me sleep for a couple more hours and stayed in bed with me." Dean says it without any inclination that Cas will actually do it but then he's getting under the covers and cuddling with him. Cas fidgets for a minute and then settles against Dean's chest. Dean chuckles.  
"Wow, are you high or something?" Dean asks.  
"Fuck you, I'm trying to be nice." Cas teases. "Go back to bed." He kisses Dean's jaw and closes his eyes, knowing he won't get a wink of sleep. It's about an hour before Dean even stirs, it's another 40 minutes before Cas gets impatient and purposely moves around to wake him up.  
"Subtle." Dean mumbles.  
"Come on then." Cas groans. He kisses Dean's chest and looks up at him innocently. The smudge of eyeliner is still on his waterline from yesterday, he looks like a mess and Dean loves it. He starts to kiss him seductively, his hand caressing Castiel's chest. To his surprise Cas stops them. "I'd love to, don't get me wrong, but I really want you to see this." Cas says. Dean chuckles and sits up.  
"That important huh?" Dean teases.  
"Not important, I just want to be nice for fuckin’ once, come on don't ruin it!" Cas says, standing up and dragging Dean along. He walks behind him, holding his hands over Dean's eyes.  
"Are you gonna propose or some shit?" Dean asks. Cas just rolls his eyes and guides his boyfriend to the living room.  
"Ta-da!" He says excitedly as he uncovers Dean's eyes. Dean looks at the coffee table and sees two beers and a pie. Apple pie.  
"Haha, you really know me." Dean says. Assuming he got it from the bakery or something.  
"I made it this morning. Crust and all." Cas says shyly.  
"Yeah right." Dean says as he grabs plates.  
"I did! I used the fucking food processor and everything!" Cas says.  
"You hate cooking." Dean says, bringing the plates to the living room.  
"That's the point." Cas says as he sits next to Dean on the couch. Dean wastes no time cutting out a slice and taking a bite. And holy shit that's great pie. He turns to Cas' with wide eyes.  
"This is fucking good." He says in astonishment.  
"What did you expect, cardboard?" Cas asks.  
"Shut up." Dean says, turning to sit on Castiel's lap. He kisses him and then rests his forehead against Castiel's. "You know I forgave you already right?" Dean says.  
"I know, that doesn't mean I didn't fuck up though. I still need to make it up to you." Cas whispers.  
"You don't have to make anything up to me."  
"Yeah I do Dean. Don't let me off this easy."  
"I'm easily impressed what can I say?"  
"I'm serious Dean. I don't want to go fucking this up again."  
"You won't. Now shut up and kiss me." Dean smiles and starts to kiss his boyfriend again. Cas caresses Dean's back as they make out. He's a lucky son of a bitch, but Dean's got another thing coming if he thinks Cas will let this go.


End file.
